The Band of Pariah
by D3ath Mess3nger
Summary: 11 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki vanished from Konoha, the Elemental Countries and Nindo entirely. Neither Jiraya nor Hiruzen could ever find him. In the 15th Kyubi Festival, a band of pariahs come to Konoha. Under a Nine-Tailed Fox banner and three words: Ice and Fire. Gray!Intelligent!Strong Naruto. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue: The Old Leaf

D3ath Mess3nger: Hello everyone, Death Messenger here!

It's been quite a while since I've posted my first fic. I'm surprised and pleased so many people liked it. They even asked for a sequel! Believe me, those were huge boosters for my self-esteem and I thank you all who reviewed and faved both this story and little old me.

Now let's get down to business: This is a Naruto X Game of Thrones crossover. I've decided writing this because I don't see many good Naruto X Game of Thrones fics out there. This won't be a one shot, or a short fic. This is going to be, hopefully, a very long and elaborate story, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Crossing Names, if not more. This fic will also have Arya as one of the main characters. As for the newcomers, I hope you all enjoy it and please check my first fic, "Crossing Names", it's a Supernatural X Game of Thrones crossover, your support is appreciated, thank you!

Now, the other reasons I decided to write this? Naruto, frankly, is a freaking disappointment to me. When I was 12 years old and I started watching it, I liked Naruto a lot! It was a good story, with a great plot, lots of potential, lots of interesting characters, a whole world to explore.

But then, after Shippuden, it started going to shit. If I start ranting on the reasons, this post might as well be called "Why I Hate Naruto" instead of the fic. People who have their heads straight, who like stories where the writer isn't some pretentious douchebag shoving his poorly-conceived morality and impromptu plot and derails good characters will understand. I won't even start on the ending, which I didn't even need to read to tell it was rushed, clichéd and completely nonsensical.

So how does someone fix a good story that was turned shit by its shitty author? One takes a great story from a great writer and makes an amazing crossover. Or at least tries to. XP

A friend of mine, and also a great fanfic writer, described Naruto as a great story from which to make fanfics, because it can always be improved upon. Well, that's more or less what he said. Here's the whole quote:

"**KNOW YOUR ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Seriously, how fucked up can this story become?! Shit, I don't even know where to start… Okay, I could overlook that the character that has the story named after him is doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to further the plot. Think about it, all he ever does is yell and scream how he's gonna protect everyone and how he's gonna become Hokage and how he's gonna save Sasuke, all the while throwing Rasengans left and right. (Did I overlook anything?) But still, that's okay. Why is that okay? I'll tell you. You see, Naruto's universe is actually very good for a fanfic writer. Yeah, no plot whatsoever, a simple character, who can be turned in almost anything, demons, jutsus, girls with huge breasts… not many of those, but still. It's actually perfect if you think about it. A whole created universe for you to use and create everything you wish. A real paradise for a writer. And if you don't believe what I said, just try to write a Code Geass fanfic with a good plot. No, I'm not saying it is impossible, but I think it's impossible to make the plot better than the original one!"**

(In case you're wondering, the writer is Darthemius, and he has three amazing Naruto fics. Be sure to check them out).

This chapter is a prologue, but the first chapter will be coming up soon. All ASOIAF books have an appetizer before the real first chapter.

P.S: While the Band of Pariah is listed as a Game of Thrones crossover, it will include elements from the books. I love the series, but it's missing a lot of good things. Seriously, if I ever find out who said they should cut Tysha's revelation from the last episode, I'm going to take him and his friends and serve him on a feast for White Walkers and Berserk's Apostles!

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a Badass, Sasuke would be able to kill his brother without any "Revenge is _Baaaaad_" bitching and Sakura would either be useful or non-existent. Also, I would be very rich, and probably not live in this hellhole called Brazil.

Prologue: Old Leaf

"Are these the last of today's reports?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked tiredly, rifling the small stack of papers on his desk. For once, it was just a handful instead of the mountain it usually was. The secretary answered with a sympathetic smile "Yes, Lord Hokage. No more missions today, everyone's getting ready for the festival."

Sarutobi nodded and gave a little smile "Then you may leave as well, my dear. I'm sure you're looking forward to your date."

The blonde woman smiled and bowed her head "Thank you, Lord Hokage!", before running off.

It was a sad day for Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Today was the 15th Kyubi Festival, and already everyone was preparing for a night long celebration. Children ran happily around the streets, their parents shopping and/or helping with putting up banners and lanterns around. Shopkeepers, selling food and masks in all streets, especially in front of the Hokage Tower. Ninjas in their patrol duties, looking forward to the big feast in a few hours.

What all they forgot, too happily in Sarutobi's opinion, was that this day was also someone's birthday. Someone who hadn't been seen in the village for 11 years.

That someone was Naruto Uzumaki. The last heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans, son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage, his successor sadly turned predecessor, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Blood Storm of Konoha. And the host of the Nine Tailed Fox. Though few knew those facts. Even Naruto knew nothing of it.

Naruto's parents died when he was born. Sarutobi still couldn't understand the full chain of events, but on that night, his wife and mother of his sons, Biwako, died while helping Kushina give birth to Naruto. The Nine-Tailed Fox, the most powerful and evil of the Tailed Beasts, had been set free from its host, and wreaked havoc and mayhem upon a great part of the village. Thousands had died, Ninja and civilians both, of all ages. Even as Sarutobi jumped on the field to help his subjects and countrymen, too many suffered and died. Minato, for some reason, took some time to fight back the Fox, and was forced to use the Death God's Seal to imprison the demon in a new host: His own son. But in the process, both he and Kushina died, leaving Naruto orphaned...

And Sarutobi without any answers. His wife, when they found her body and of her Med-Nin apprentices, had no marks of Kyubi's rage, but of a Ninja's weapons. Both Kushina and Minato's bodies bore the signs of battle, beyond the demon's killing blow that impaled them both at the same time. The truth of the matter died with them. But clearly, there was a third party involved.

But few even thought about the suspicious chain of events, especially since few were even aware of Kushina's relationship with Minato. Most of the council believed Naruto to be a fatherless son, despite the boy's uncanny resemblance to his father even at birth. They were either stupidly, irrationally denying reality… or being quietly intimated into ignoring it. Sarutobi could never figure out.

Sarutobi thought it wise to keep Naruto's true parentage and nature hidden, to give him the chance of a normal life, free of pressure and anxiety. He bore both a great burden, in the form of Kyubi, and an enormous responsibility. Not only was he Minato's son, but he was the last of Kushina's clan, the Uzumaki, the most ancient and trustworthy allies of Konoha. However, while Sarutobi could settle down rumors of Naruto's heritage, he could do little for Kyubi. People knew what taking down a Tailed Fox entailed. He had to tell the council the truth, and the fools obviously not just called for the boy's death, but made his status public.

Fear and sorrow poisoned the minds and hearts of his countrymen. They stopped thinking rationally, believing the boy to be the Fox reincarnated, or simply deeming him too dangerous to live. Sarutobi had always suspected just _**who**_ played his part in spreading the truth of Naruto's Jinchuriki status. If he could not have the boy as his weapon, he would force Sarutobi to endure the boy's suffering quietly. Naruto grew up lonely, being feared or hated by everyone. Parents forbid children from being near him, he was thrown out of shops, and every once in a while some foolish villager attempted to chase and hurt him. Of course, the Ninjas were given explicit orders to stop physical harm upon Naruto, so most of these attempts were stopped. Of course, many Ninjas also held grudges, but stopped from causing harm for they knew the sentence was death or Ibiki Morino's _gentle_ care. In time, Naruto became a prankster, both to gain attention as well as strike back at his abusers.

Then 10 years ago, Naruto vanished. Soon after the Uchiha Massacre, at that, when the village was under heavy guard and surveillance! At first, Sarutobi had worried Naruto ran away, tired of abuse and hatred and neglect by the villagers. However, the ANBU inspected his house and found Naruto had left all his possessions behind, even the toad money pouch and googles Sarutobi bought for him on his birthday. It was a broken vase, chair and a broken, bloodied fingernail on the window wall by the window, however, that made it clear Naruto had been kidnapped. The man must have tried to kidnap Naruto quietly, but the boy resisted, throwing objects at the man and trying to hold on as the man grabbed and dragged him out of the house, breaking one of Naruto's fingernails in the process.

Sarutobi searched tirelessly for him. He had called his apprentice Jiraya to use his network of spies, put Kakashi and his most trustworthy ANBU to search the country and beyond. Even the clan heads were asked to join in the search. Sadly, none were able to find him. Sarutobi had the Inuzuka track his scent from his clothes, the Hyuga to search every corner of the Konoha's territory with their special eyes, the Nara to build a think group to consider possible scenarios and causes. He even had the Yamanaka and Ibiki round up civilians known for hating Naruto and question them, but they knew nothing. He was then forced to stop from greater efforts by the Council. The worst part was that they actually presented sound arguments: If Naruto's disappearance became public to the other nations, Konoha's credibility would decrease. All great Ninja Villages had their own Demon Hosts, and losing one for whatever reason was considered a sign of weakness and incompetence, earned as it may be. Also, he could not hinder Konoha's economy and security by having so many of his Ninjas search for a single child.

Of course, that didn't stop Sarutobi and others from keeping the search, but the trail remained cold. Sarutobi had asked even for the Fire Daimyo's aid, but nothing changed. Naruto had not just disappeared from Konoha, but from the Land of Fire as a whole.

His initial fear was that Orochimaru had come and captured or, worse yet, persuaded Naruto to go with him. Orochimaru's desire for immortality and power knew no bounds, and using the poor boy for this profane goal wasn't beyond him. He had used his own apprentice, Anko, to further his experiments. What was the life of a boy, son of the man who took away Orochimaru's dreams of becoming Hokage? Sarutobi didn't know which possibility he loathed, feared and grieved most: That Orochimaru had taken Naruto and killed him… or turned him into his lackey. Like Naruto, Orochimaru wasn't entirely loved in his youth by the village, the result of being born with his unnatural looks and having no Ninja Clan of his own to explain such anomaly. His was the wits of a sharp and silver-tongued snake, and he wouldn't find it hard to manipulate Naruto, whose lack of family and friends and attention-seeking personality would make him gullible and sensitive. Sarutobi had tried his best to balance his duty to the village and his careful watch over Naruto, but it hadn't been enough.

His secondary fear was that he had been killed. But his hope lay in the fact that, if Naruto had been killed, the Kyubi would've freed himself, and all would hear of the destruction. Tailed Beasts had a hard time keeping to the shadows, given how they were mad monsters whose primary instinct was eat the nearest human settlements. If Naruto was killed, Kyubi would be released instantaneously, kill all present and go berserk. Wherever Naruto was, he was alive still, though perhaps wishing otherwise. Sarutobi had his share of nightmares, of his late successor's child chained in darkness and crying out to him while bleeding…

His third fear was of his colleagues. Many in the Civilian Council, and the Ninja Council, had wanted Naruto dead, or turned into a weapon without any will of his own. But there was little he could do to confirm these fears. He hated to admit it, but his former teammates had outdone him when it came to political games. He at least knew Koharu and Homura wanted the boy found, but didn't particularly care about his well-being, only about the fox.

Many suggested Itachi was the kidnapper, but Sarutobi knew it wasn't him, even as he couldn't explain why.

There had been rumors of a blonde child with whisker-marks on his face being seen by the eastern coast docks, but nothing had ever been confirmed.

And to this day, the mystery remained. Today, Naruto would be 15 years old. Nobody remembered. Nobody cared. And nobody knew if he was even alive to commemorate his own birthday.

The honor of the Hokage's Hat was also a burden to bear. In his heart, Sarutobi wanted nothing more than to remain in his office, go home to pass some time with his son and grandson, even visit the former Hokages in their resting places, to kneel before Minato's grave and beg his forgiveness. But being the village's leader meant he had to keep appearances. Smile and cheer and laugh and party along with his people, even as he wanted to do the exact opposite.

Sighing, Sarutobi rose from his chair to his old feet. No use sitting around, moping about things.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping, like a gentle rapping. He came to the door and opened it up, but there was no one there. The tapping began anew, and he turned to its source: The window.

Sarutobi reached for the handle and pulled.

A large, black bird came flying and cawing, surprising the old ninja. It flew around the room, before settling at the table, the portrait of Minato looming behind it.

Gulping, Sarutobi stared at the bird, sweat running down his forehead, and quickly realized it was a raven. On its leg, a letter was wrapped. It stood there, quietly, waiting for him to pick it up.

'This bodes ill…' Sarutobi thought to himself. Ravens and crows were always a bad omen. Sarutobi had received letters from ravens before. Pulling the string and taking the letter in his hands, he looked at the wax seal. It was red, and had the sigil of a fox with nine tails. Not the kind of paper or seal _he_ used…

It was written in Japanese and readable, but it was clear whoever had written it hadn't had much practice with it.

_Hello, Old Man._

_You'll probably think this a joke, but it is me._

_If you were wondering about my whereabouts, I assure you I'm not dead. Not for the lack of trying of many others. I was sent to a faraway continent in a slave galley, across the Great Ocean, They call it Sunset Sea here. A land called Westeros._

_Much has happened. I now return to reclaim what is rightfully mine. I don't know what part you played in my kidnapping, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of doubt, and the right to speak for yourself. I have learned much, and I have questions for you._

_I will arrive soon. If, upon my arrival, I am greeted with swords, I will know the truth. _

_**And I will find you**__._

_Lord Naruto of House Uzumaki, Lord of Uzushiogakure._

The clock ticked by, as Sarutobi dared not even to breathe. His eyes read the letter over and over, until he confirmed it wasn't some Genjutsu or even a prank.

Mixed feelings raged inside Sarutobi. First was joy. Naruto was alive! But then joy gave path to confusion, surprise and shock. Somehow, he had learned his heritage, at least his mother's side of it. The fact the seal had Kyubi on it made clear he also knew of Kyubi and his nature as a Jinchuriki.

And finally, a certain amount of dread. The tone of the letter was too formal and not-so vaguely menacing.

_I will know the truth. __**And I will find you**__._

That certainly didn't sound like Naruto Uzumaki he knew. It was not the words of a cheerful, laidback child. No…

Those were the words of a warrior.

Sarutobi looked out the window and wondered what was to come.

He was getting to old for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFHANGER!

Not to worry. Chapter 1 will be coming soon, and Naruto will be in it, along with some of your favorite ASOIAF characters. Who is the Band of Pariah?


	2. Chapter 1: A Fox Comes Home

D3ath Mess3nger: I'm back!

O_O Wow, I confess I wasn't expecting this much feedback! Almost 50 faves and 60 followers! Plus being added into 2 communities! All after just a prologue!

I totally forgot to ask for reviews, but that's alright! Damn!

Review: Mr. Vizard890 actually said the name reminded him of Berserk's Band of the Hawk. I'm a huge fan of Berserk, and that got me laughing hard! What happened to Naruto in Westeros actually brings Griffith to mind, but no spoilers! All will be revealed in time…

Review: Lol. Mr. Kmon13, I understand and sympathize with your passion for war and destruction, but I ask for a bit of patience. This isn't a Godlike-Naruto fic where he gets slaughter everyone who fucked with him, no consequences. This is a Game of Thrones crossover, and as such the conflicts and tragedies therein must have a sensible build-up, elaborate inner workings. I'm not some Kishimoto, dropping big reveals and fight scenes for shock-and-awe value! I hope you like this new chapter, sit back and enjoy!

Review: Ha! Mr. Nightcore, you actually pose a good question. The answer will be answered… not in this chapter, but the next one.

Now, for a little clarification. The story begins when Naruto is 15th, but the rest of Konoha 11 still hasn't completed the Academy. I wanted to make the story a little more believable about young people becoming Ninjas. So everyone from Naruto's class is his exact age, 15 or so. Orochimaru and Suna still haven't attacked, and the Akatsuki is still in hiding, and every other event from when Naruto was 12/13 will happen while they're 15.

As for Westeros, you must all be wondering what happened to Naruto there, or what happened there in general. Are they still at war? Who sits on the Iron Throne? How does Naruto know about his family? Who is the Band of Pariah? Let's find out!

**Chapter 1: A Fox Comes Home**

A few miles away from the Land of Waves' port city, a longship with black sales crossed the water, moving towards the island. On the deck, stood a hooded girl and a blonde boy. The girl's eyes were white, and she seemed in a trance.

"So? What did you see?"

The girl's eyes returned to normal. She looked at the boy and answered "He looked both happy and unnerved. I don't think he's the one who sold you away, or he'd be pissing himself or getting very angry."

He shook his head "You don't know the Old Man. He never shows anger or fear. You don't survive through 2 Ninja Wars by showing fear."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

The blonde man chuckled and said "I don't trust anyone I can't kill on spot."

"Then you shouldn't trust me, yes?"

He laughed once more. He then turned to the other woman at the helm.

"How long till we hit the docks?"

"Two hours, at least." The woman then smirked and mocked "Why, getting homesick?"

Naruto merely frowned "I would need a home for that."

"I thought you said you were born here."

"Home and birthplace are two very different things. Just ask your brother, I'm sure he can tell you."

She stopped smiling and frowned at that. Naruto climbed down to the lower decks, knocked on a door and called "Gendry, two hours till we hit land! Get ready!"

The door opened, and a large boy came out. He was slightly older than Naruto, as well as taller. He wore no shirt, just pants.

Gendry asked "For what? Welcome party or an ambush?"

Naruto shrugged "I'm not expecting a party. Not many in Konoha like me. And I'm not sure if the old man won't send some assassins for me. Better be armored to bash some skulls in just in case."

Gendry chuckled darkly, entering his room and putting on his shirt, followed by his chest plate, asking "So, can the crew and the three of us fight these Ninjas?"

"Well, so long they don't use Jutsu."

"Like that thing you do?"

"Not quite." Naruto answered "They can throw fireballs from their mouths, blows us away with heavy wind, I can't say until we fight them. But they don't wear any armor, they depend on strength."

"So, magical Dothraki?"

"More like Faceless Men, Warlocks and Unsullied, only they still have their pillars and stones."

Gendry pulled his father's large warhammer and said "Not for long if they mess with us."

Naruto nodded with a smirk and then called "Missa! Hot Pie!"

"In the kitchen!" a boy's voice called. Naruto followed and came into the kitchen Hot Pie was eating some bread, while the dark skinned girl sat across him, reading some papers.

The fat boy asked "Are we there yet? The Leaf Town?"

"Leaf Village, or Konoha, Hot Pie." the dark-skinned girl with short black hair corrected.

"No, we're arriving at the Land of Waves. It's a fishing village on the coast. We ride to Konoha from here. How's your Nindo, Missandei?"

Missandei cleared her throat and said in Naruto's language "Adequate. How long till we reach port?"

"Two hours, more or less. Then we take the horses and the carts to Konoha."

"What about everything on the ship?" asked Hot Pie confused.

"I can't bring my stuff into the city until I'm sure Sarutobi won't turn on me."

"Ah… and who's Sarutobi?"

Naruto stared at Hot Pie evenly for a second before answering simply "Village leader. Strongest Ninja Alive, or at least close, either way not the type you want to cross swords with. May or may not be the guy who sold me to slavers. Can't bring my stuff into the city if I may have to leave on a hurry with a bloodied sword."

Hot Pie nodded slowly and asked "Tell me again why we didn't stay in Westeros?! I didn't mind being a cook in the Red Keep!"

Naruto chuckled and left the room. He then went into his personal quarters to get his effects. If there was a battle, he would be ready.

The ship made port, and Naruto walked down the ramp, wearing his armor, looking about. There were fishermen, traders and sellers, women and small children, but no large group of Ninja, nor anyone to welcome him.

The captain scoffed "Were you hoping for a big welcoming feast?"

Naruto scoffed, his eyes closed and a smile on his face "No, I wasn't. I'm a pariah, not a king. He wouldn't want to warn every one of my return. It's likely he suspects, as I do, that one of his precious countrymen had a hand in my disappearance. Or he is planning on taking me down quietly if he's the one behind it."

"A wise tactic, both cases."

Naruto turned to his hooded friend and asked "Which one do you think?"

"I think the old man is innocent. He seemed a bit relieved when he read the letter."

"Maybe. Still, I'm going to make a little surprise. Ready for some fun, Arya?"

The girl smirked "You bet."

Naruto then took a look around and said "This place has seen better days. This cesspool looks like the Pyke."

"Hey!" the captain snarled, making the group laugh.

The captain descended from her ship and said "Naruto, you can go on ahead. You send a letter to me when you confirm if it's safe or if we should bail out."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the captain "Asha, if I wrote you a letter saying shit happened, you would bail out and leave us here."

The Ironborn woman snorted back "You kidding me. I show up in Westeros without you guys, they'll have me fed to the wolves!"

Arya nodded "And don't you forget it!"

"Sure thing, wolf brat."

Naruto said "If things go to shit, we'll ride back fast. In the meantime, stay here."

"What should I do?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I get a strange feeling from this island. You stay here and gather some info for me. I'll come back later to pick everything up."

"Welcome to the Land of Waves, my friends!"

Naruto turned, and a thuggish-looking bald man wielding a katana approached. He said "This port belongs to Gato Shipping Company. Whatever business you have here, there's a fee to pay for your stay. I will also have to check your ship."

Naruto frowned, and Gendry carefully moved to the front of the ramp, reaching for his warhammer. This man wasn't trustworthy, and there were many valuables inside that ship.

Naruto then said "And who do you work for, mister?"

"Gato himself. He owns this island and everyone in it. So you better behave and pay the fee!"

Naruto nodded to Gendry, reached in his pockets and said "I don't know how much Mr. Gato pays you, but how about you take a little extra for yourself, and we forget about checking the cargo?"

Naruto tossed a pouch with a golden lion drawn on it. The man smirked deviously, emptying the pouch on his pockets and said "I say we have a deal." He then looked at Naruto and said "Your clothes are weird. You ain't from around here, are you? You're some Lord or Samurai?"

"You could say that." Naruto smiled "And if you arrange for some carts and boats for me and my friends to transport some cargo to the mainland, I would be very grateful, if you catch my drift."

The man gave a toothy smile "How many?"

A few minutes later, 6 large boxes were loaded into a cart, before being covered by sheets, and put on a barge to the mainland. Naruto turned to Asha and said "I'll send you a letter if I've settled things, then your crew send the rest of the crates."

The captain smirked "I'm thinking this island has got some interesting business going on. Would you say this Nindo place is like Essos?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lots of state cities, each with their own interests and quirks, always at war in one way or another? Lots of trading?"

Naruto thought about it and shrugged "When you put it like that, yeah."

Asha smirked "I'm thinking we have here a smuggling city in the making."

"Hm, interesting. What do you want to do?"

"I'm thinking on getting friendly with the local boss, at least until you come to your senses and we can get back to Westeros."

Naruto shook his head and said "Just… keep your eyes and ears open and don't let anyone get our stuff."

"Sure thing, Ser Pain-in-the-Ass!" Asha saluted before going back to the ship.

Gendry, Arya, Missandei and Hot Pie entered the barge with Naruto, all dressed in coats. Missandei asked "Do you think anyone will recognize you? It's been 11 years, after all."

Naruto frowned "The old man surely will. The whisker marks stand out, though."

Arya asked "Didn't you have any other friends?"

"Well, there was this ramen shop; the owner and his daughter were nice to me. Can't recall their names, though. Other than that, no one I really remember. I'm supposedly some demon in human body, remember?"

Gendry scoffed "Anyone try messing with you now, they'll see what demons look like."

Naruto smirked, somewhat savagely, while poking his sword "Oh, I'm looking forward to some bastard try messing with me in the middle of that festival."

Hot Pie asked "Why are we bringing these chests again? I thought we were only bringing our things when we made sure you wouldn't be attacked."

"Konoha is like King's Landing or Winterfell, Hot Pie. They don't just let anyone in. If you're a foreign ninja, you need a permit. Or, if you're a civilian, you need to be selling something. And today is my birthday."

"I thought people hated what happened when you were born."

"They do. But they also see it as a great victory over a powerful demon from hell."

"So… the chests?"

Naruto smiled "Our way in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sat on his chair, wondering what to do.

Naruto was returning to Konoha. How would he arrive? Bearing arms, leading some sort of army? Holding a white flag? Would he even announce his presence?

Should he send Ninjas to find him on his way? There was always the risk Naruto would consider it proof of Sarutobi's involvement in his kidnapping. Would he kill his Ninjas? How strong would he be by now? If he found out about Kyubi, it's possible he now wielded the Fox's powers, which would mean he could crush any Ninja sent his way.

'No.' Sarutobi decided 'He will arrive as he so wishes. I will not send any Ninja. I am innocent, so I do not need to fear him.'

Didn't he? What if Naruto didn't believe him? If he knew the truth, he had ample reason not to. Would he kill him? Could he kill him? Had he become so strong? And so cold?

'I suppose I will soon find out.' Sarutobi decided, rising from his seat and moving on to join the festival. He had a speech to make. He wouldn't hide or run from whatever punishment may come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the Land of Waves to Konoha, it would take 8 hours by foot. On horseback, it would take about six hours.

As they saw Konoha in the distance, the Westerosi had their mouths hanging open.

Arya snarled "This is your village?! It's a freaking citadel!"

Naruto chuckled at their reaction "Yup! Needs to be high, since Ninja can climb walls and jump very high."

Missandei gulped "Those walls are as big as Meereen's main gates!"

Hot Pie looked at distance and asked "Are those faces on that mountain?!"

"Yup. That's the Hokage Monument. Every leader the village ever had since its beginnings."

"Which one is your father's?"

Naruto frowned "The last one to the right."

Arya raised her eyebrow and noted "Well, there is a certain similarity. And you needed a giant fox inside your head to tell you that guy was your father."

Naruto scowled "I was 4 years old. 4-year old kids aren't very good at noticing obvious clues. And I was pretty clueless back then."

"You're pretty clueless since I've known you."

"Shut up, Arya!"

Gendry asked "You sure they won't find the weapons?"

Naruto nodded "From where I'm sitting, I'm pretty sure. Despite being taught to look underneath the underneath, Ninjas can be quite gullible."

"Your furry friend told you that?" Arya inquired "I hope he isn't fucking with us."

The group chuckled as they approached the gate. All of them had their hoods up, and Naruto held the reins of the horses as they neared the gate outpost.

"Halt!"

Naruto pulled the reins and made the horses stop. Two ninjas approached from their desk. Naruto didn't recall them, though they were somewhat older than him.

He greeted "Good evening, gentlemen."

One of the, with a large hair bang over one of his eyes, said "Identify yourself."

Naruto said in a strange voice "I'm just a merchant. I've got trinkets for the festival."

Kotetsu came around the cart and said "We need to check the cargo."

"Of course."

The others climbed down so Kotetsu could look. Izumo continued with Naruto "First time in Konoha?"

"Kind of. I have visited it last 10 years ago."

"Quite a long time. I'll need to see your face, sir."

"Of course."

Naruto pulled the hood back. Instead of his face, however, now there was an old man with short beard.

"What is your name?"

"Jorah Selmy. I'm from the Land of Grass."

Kotetsu opened the crates. Inside, he found many masks, especially of foxes. There were others, as well, from wolves, lions, fishes, dragons, bears, etc.

Izumo asked "Who are these others?"

"They are my assistants. They help carry the boxes and set up shop."

Kotetsu inspected the group and checked for weapons under the cloaks, but found none. He turned to Izumo and said "They aren't bearing any weapons. No Chakra either, so they're not using Henge."

Izumo nodded and smiled at Naruto smiled "Just sign this permit and go right in!

Naruto did so, and in they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe they didn't check under your seat!" Gendry held his head in disbelief.

Naruto laughed as he got up and pulled the seat's compartment open, revealing Gendry's warhammer, Arya's needle, Naruto's sword and their other weapons.

Naruto shrugged "Well, it's not like anyone would attack them with only 5 people. Plus, once they cleared you from using Chakra, they dismissed you as a threat. If you don't use Ninjutsu around here, you're not regarded seriously."

"Stupid." Arya said as she wrapped Needle around her waist "Quick way to get yourself killed."

Naruto turned to the group and asked "You remember the plan, right? Hot Pie and Missandei, you guys sell the masks. Gendry, you set the distraction while me and Arya sneak in."

Gendry asked "Why are setting up all this show? Can't you just face the man already?!"

Naruto smirked "Come on, Gendry! This is my big homecoming! I need to make it dramatic!"

Gendry shook his head in exasperation "You're crazy, and you're liable to get us killed."

Missandei nodded "Basically another day working with Naruto!"

"Hey, I got us through the war and winter, right?"

Arya snorted "You also nearly got us burned alive in Dragonstone!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Stannis is into pyromaniac religious fanatics!"

Gendry butted in "Also not your fault we got attacked by Ironborns in the Narrow Sea?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at that "So I didn't know how to sail, you need to send me to the Wall?"

"Also when we got caught by that Bolton-Frey patrol?"

Naruto looked at Arya deadpanned "You loved killing those guys and you know it."

Arya rolled her eyes "Pfft…", but at everyone's staring at her relented "Yeah."

"Okay, this is what you're gonna do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quite a lot of people in the streets, Lord Hokage!" said one of the ANBU

"Indeed." Hiruzen answered absentminded "This ought to bring us much profit."

Hiruzen looked down from the top of the Academy to the streets below. The night had fallen, and now the full moon shone brightly over the village, while the lights were lit all over the village.

His eyes wandered about, as if searching for someone. Would be he lucky enough to find Naruto walking about the streets, as if returning from a long trip? Would he recognize the boy? Today was his 15th birthday. He should be becoming a Genin at this point. Would he look like his father, with his spiky hair? Would he still have whiskers?

"Are you okay, Lord Hokage?" asked Ibiki Morino, his Head Interrogator. Smiling, Sarutobi nodded "Yes, I'm fine, Ibiki-san. Is the village safe?"

"I've poised Chunin at the gates and over the rooftops around the Academy, Lord Hokage. You need not worry about a thing."

'Don't fool yourself…' Sarutobi thought to himself 'If he has anything of his young self still, he will know how to slip past all ninja in the village. He's a sly fox, that boy…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Missandei and Hot Pie set the shot up and started handing the masks about for a few coins. Naruto had a plan for those masks as well. Missandei noted that each fox mask had some sort of small symbols in it. They seemed to be in Asshai's dark language.

What was Naruto planning?

"Hey, miss!" Missandei looked down to see a boy with spiky black hair that seemed to somehow defy gravity "How much for a mask?"

"Three coins, sir. Which one?"

The boy smiled "A fox one, please. I'm gonna scare my grandpa tonight!"

Missandei smiled. It seemed like she had mastered Japanese well enough "Oh, who's your grandpa?"

"The old Hokage! I'm going to take his place, so I'm gonna scare him by pretending to be Kyubi."

Missandei's eyes widened. The boy was the Hokage's grandson? She really hoped those masks wouldn't hurt anyone now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly, Naruto and Arya made their way through the crowds. Both hooded and Naruto masked, they walked calmly. There was still time for the plan, so they just carried on looking at the shops and the parties.

Arya said "Your village is very amazing, Naruto. Your smallfolk look so happy and satisfied! Or is everyone Ninjas?"

"Nope. The ninjas are the ones wearing those flak jackets and headbands. The rest is civilians. Merchants, carpenters, shop owners, most of them."

Arya looked around and said "This doesn't look like Westeros at all. Is there even poverty around here?"

"There is poverty everywhere, Arya. Around here, people just have better living conditions. I can't say for the other Ninja Villages and non-ninja cities, though."

Arya smiled "It's still amazing. It reminds of Braavos, a little."

"Don't get too much comfortable. I can't say for everyone, but quite a few people here would be afraid of outsiders. They're capable of violence as much as the people in King's Landing or in Braavos."

Then, Naruto found what he wanted. He didn't remember the name of the shop, but he would recognize it anywhere. Ichikaru's Ramen Shop.

"This is that shop I told you about, Arya."

"The only one the owner wouldn't kick you out."

"Yup!" Naruto smelled deeply and sighed "Seven Hells, I missed that smell."

"Don't we have a plan?"

"We just need to wait for Gendry's part. Let's sit back and relax a little. Ever ate ramen?"

"Not really, what is it like?"

"Better than bowls of brown in Flea Bottom, I assure you!"

"I really hope you didn't drag us across the Sunset Sea just for some local cuisine!"

"Hell no. But it WAS one of the reasons!"

Arya felt like slapping her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gendry looked at parchment he held. There was some sort of magic circle or formula in it, and Naruto told him to plant it on a surface somewhere, where it would attract everyone's attention.

As the parade took the main street before the Academy, Gendry decided to put it on roof of one of the buildings. If he knew Naruto, whatever magic trick he had concocted would be flashy and scary as hell. Finding an emergency ladder, Gendry climbed up to a roof and looked down to the crowd below. Now he had to wait for the signal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Arya sat on Ichikaru's. Naruto disguised his face as that of brown-haired boy that reminded Arya of Robb. The cook approached with a smile and greeted "Welcome to Ichikaru, what is your order?"

Naruto smiled at the familiar face and asked "A miso ramen and a tonkotsu ramen, please!"

The man nodded "Right away, sir. A miso ramen and a tonkotsu ramen, Ayame!"

"Sure thing, dad." The girl called from the kitchen.

Naruto then turned to the older man and asked "What is your name, sir?"

"Teuchi. Are you new to Konoha, mister…?"

"Robb Stark. This is my sister, Arya. We arrived today."

Teuchi smiled and nodded "It's a pleasure to welcome you, then. What brings us to our village, Mr. Stark?"

Naruto smiled "We're here to meet an old friend from home. He said he knew this place, and told me about this fantastic ramen shop. Would you know where I can find it?"

Teuchi laughed at the man's joke and said "Is your friend a local?"

"You can say that. Is it always this peaceful during the Kyubi Festival?"

Teuchi shook his head with a smile "It's just starting, so people are still coming to the streets. One hour or two more, and this place will be filled to the brim!"

"Must be a happy occasion for you all!"

Teuchi then looked down and sighed "Not as much as I'd like it to be."

Arya asked, from what Japanese she acquired from Missandei's lessons, "Why not?"

Teuchi sighed "Well, today was also the birthday of a friend of mine. He was a kid, spent a lot of time here at my shop. He disappeared, 11 years ago. If he were still alive and around, he'd be your age, I think."

Naruto eyed Teuchi with a smile, until Ayame arrived with the ramen bowls and interrupted the conversation "Hope you enjoy it!"

Arya eyed the chopsticks confused. Naruto clapped his hands together with a wide smile "Itadakimasu!" before grabbing the chopsticks and diving in.

Arya grabbed the chopsticks and stared at Naruto's insane speed eating the ramen, trying to figure out how to use those wooden utensils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evening, Lord Hokage."

As the hour passed, the Clan Heads of the Ninja Clans came to greet him. Among them were Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame.

Sarutobi smiled "Good evening my friends. It seems like a promising night."

Shikaku, always perceptive, spoke "You seem troubled, Lord Hokage. Something worries you?"

"Not at all. How is your son, Shikaku-san?"

"Ah, probably on some quiet spot, trying to take a nap. My wife wouldn't let him stay home."

Sarutobi chuckled "He's every bit like you when you were his age, I see."

Hiashi spoke "It's nearly time for your speech, Lord Hokage."

The old man nodded "Indeed", before moving closer to the catwalk. Suddenly, he stopped and turned "I realize I haven't asked in quite a while but… Is there any new information on Naruto's whereabouts? Has anyone seen or heard anything?"

The clan heads exchanged glances among themselves. Tsume spoke "I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but it's all the same. None has seen or heard of Naruto."

Sarutobi turned back to the streets below and declared "I see."

The clan heads looked among themselves once more. Something was strange with Sarutobi.

Sarutobi, on his end, continued to look down on the streets below, as if searching for a familiar face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the clock and said to Arya "It's time."

Teuchi looked at the clock himself and noted "The Hokage will begin his speech! You won't want to miss it!"

Naruto smiled as he lifted from the seat "Not at all. Here, for the ramen."

He tossed a fat pouch for Teuchi, who opened it up and said "Sir, that exceeds the price of the food ten times at least."

Naruto put his fox mask and said "Consider it a present, for the first and best ramen I've tasted in 11 years!", before running with Arya.

Teuchi looked down on the pouch and wondered "Could it be…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gendry looked from the roof as Sarutobi approached the catwalk. A large golden gong was set behind him and the other men and women on the roof of the ninja academy.

The black-haired boy remembered Naruto's instructions: Wait for the old man to make his speech. Halfway through it, stick the paper on a plain surface and set it alight. Run like hell and hide.

The loud banging sound echoed, and the people on the streets below started turning to the catwalk. The old man extended his hands and spoke

"People of Konoha. Tonight marks the 15th anniversary of a great tragedy. 15 years ago, the mighty Nine-Tailed Fox attacked our village. We all lost precious people. I lost my beloved wife, and we all lost our dear Fourth Hokage. But despite all that, we've recovered…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Naruto asked, looking around the empty streets.

Arya nodded "I checked again when we were on the cart. There will be a few guards around, but they'll move once your distraction activates."

Naruto hadn't been in Konoha for a decade, so he remembered little of the layout. Thankfully, Arya had been able to see and memorize the directions to the Ninja Academy through the raven's eyes. She had also seen the guard positions around, and knew how to slip past them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gendry placed the parchment on the ground and grabbed the little box Naruto acquired when they arrived. Frankly, he had a hard time believing you could just scratch these matchsticks on the side of the box and produce fire, but Naruto had no reason to lie to him.

"We've recovered. We suffered some losses in these last 15 years. Some are more remembered and missed than others by some of you, but for me, every one last along the road is not just another number, but a dear and beloved member of our community we will not get back…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Missandei and Hot Pie were done selling the masks. Turning to Hot Pie, Missandei said "Let's go meet up with Gendry close to the Academy!"

Hot Pie nodded and ran after Missandei. He didn't know what Naruto was up to, but he sure as hell didn't want to be near the crowd when it started!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi continued atop the Academy "But despite these setbacks, we have remained at peace for 15 years. And I hope that, whatever may come after today, serves to make our village even stronger!"

Gendry managed to get a fire stick lit and dropped it onto the parchment. He quickly made his way down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Arya entered a building behind the Ninja Academy. Making their way to the rooftop, they noticed one of the Ninjas, sitting on the edge of the roof, talking to his friend.

Arya whispered "Can we kill them?"

Naruto shook his head "Only after I've confirmed the old man is guilty. I'd look mighty stupid if I killed his men and then it turned out he's innocent."

"Who cares? These people treated you like crap all your life, didn't they? I say we kill a lot of them as payback, then run back to Westeros and have a feast over it!"

Naruto chuckled "Arya, you're a little psycho and I love it, but let's wait before we start a bloodbath."

"You're no fun."

"Oh, don't worry about the civilians. This is a night they won't forget."

A loud explosion echoed from the main street, followed by a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Fox's out of the den!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what the future holds, but I hope that…!"

A loud, fiery explosion came from one of the rooftops. It was strong enough to push a few civilians on the ground down. They all looked up, in shock and horror. Were they under attack?!

Sarutobi and the Clan Heads looked at building from where the explosion came. A large fire started, spreading through the rooftop.

Inoichi exclaimed "What in the world…?!"

A new explosion and the large fire became a hurricane of fire. Oddly enough, it limited itself to the rooftop, and wasn't scorching the nearby buildings.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and said "Whatever that fire is, it's some form of Ninjutsu. But I see no one in the rooftop!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gendry ran into the crowd. Looking up to the large firestorm, he cursed "Fuck, Naruto, I hope your little trick doesn't hurt anyone!"

"GENDRY!"

Gendry turned and saw Missandei and Hot Pie running through the crowd towards him. Missandei asked "Is that what Naruto asked you to do?"

Gendry snorted "I didn't even know what it would do! He just told me to get out of the rooftop when I set the parchment on fire. It's some Pyromancer trick, like the ones the Red Priests use!"

Hot Pie pointed up "Look! It's doing something!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire storm started taking some sort of shape. The fire rotated around itself, forming some sort of silhouette. As the fire condensed, they could see it stood on four. It formed a head, and then a tail… and then more than one.

The fire-being roared as it came to life, and the people below screamed in horror.

There, on the rooftop, stood an almost perfect, fire-made version of the Kyubi. It was infinitely smaller than the original, fitting on the building rooftop, but it was still large enough to dwarf the civilians below. The flames flowed and circled its form, its eyes glowing red as embers.

Ibiki inquired "A Fire Jutsu?!"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "A most elaborate one, indeed. Send the ANBU to ensure it won't attack the civilians."

The fake-Kyubi, however, only roared and swiped his claws from afar, without hurting anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ninja on the rooftop looked worried at the massive fire glowing at distance. They couldn't see clearly from behind the Academy, so they decided to move closer to the main street.

As they did, Naruto and Arya opened the door and came into the rooftop. Looking around, they saw no Ninja to spot them.

Naruto smirked "Just as planned."

"What did you do?"

"Little Pyromancy trick. I gave Gendry a parchment that summoned a giant fox made of fire."

Arya laughed at that "Good way to make stupid people shit their pants!"

Naruto shrugged "Lot of smart people shitting their pants down there, I reckon. It won't hurt anyone though. It's just a big magic trick to attract everyone's attention. Let's get to work."

Arya pulled her crossbow, and a bow with a cord around it. Aiming, she shot it over a window, possibly a classroom or another.

Wrapping the rope around a nearby column, she turned to Naruto and said "Only problem with that plan is the lack of an escape route."

Naruto checked his effects to make sure everything was in place "I'll just jump out the window and run for it. We both know I'm as good as you at running and hiding."

Arya smiled "Don't be so overconfident. I'm much sneakier than you."

Naruto turned her and smirked "Is that why the Faceless Man kept figuring out whenever you killed someone?"

Arya slapped the back of Naruto's head for that, making him chuckle. Naruto grabbed the crossbow and said "Keep watching with the raven. If I raise my sword out the window, you bring everyone in. If I don't jump out the window or flash my sword, I've been captured. You just kill one of Chunin and come rescue me with his face."

Arya nodded "Be careful", before reentering the building. Naruto grabbed a piece of cloth and slid down the cord, all the way to the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ANBU neared the fake-Kyubi, who kept roaring at them. Suddenly, it brought his head up, and its wings pointed around it. It's eyes glowed more red than ever before.

Through the village, masks started to glow red, specifically fox masks.

Konohamaru took his out and looked at it shocked, as its eyes glowed red like embers. It then floated from his hand and into the air, as did all other masks around him, and through the village.

Konohamaru looked at his floating mask amazed. And yelped like a little girl when it caught on fire, jumping back.

All masks caught on fire, and flew up in the air. They all made their way to the Fire-Kyubi.

As they flocked together over the fire-fox, they formed a condensed fire ball. It pulsated and rotated around itself, like a Tailed Beast Ball attack. Suddenly, the Fake-Kyubi swallowed it.

Hiashi turned to Sarutobi "Lord Sarutobi, it will spit it out! We must…!"

As Hiashi predicted, the Fire-Kyubi roared and spat out the fire it swallowed… but not at the Academy, or the civilians below. Rather, it looked up to the night sky and set it alight, as it spat out the fire in a stream.

The fire was bright, and Sarutobi recoiled from looking at it at first. But as he looked up and focused, he realized the fire was forming letters in a the sky. After more fire streams, they all could read the words clearly.

There, beneath the full moon and starts, the phrase wrote in fire was…

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES! BELIEVE IT!**

Its purpose fulfilled, the Fire-Kyubi roared one last time before its flamed died down and vanished, leaving no trace behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want the gates sealed NOW! If he's in this village, I want him found and brought to me unharmed! Double the guard on the walls! Understood?!"

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

The Clan heads and ANBU moved into action, as Sarutobi moved to his office. He closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall, catching his breath.

He hadn't seen such technique with fire since his youth. Most Ninjas nowadays used fire in streams and fireballs, as mere attacks. It had been many decades since he had seen anyone manipulate fire with such precision, such shape. And it was done so casually! If the conjurer had wanted, he could have set the people in the streets below and Sarutobi himself alight with a strong fire stream.

Still, Sarutobi calmed himself with that thought, he had not. He had just played a prank on them. Maybe Naruto hadn't changed so much. Maybe there was a chance for talk, for peace.

A voice pierced the darkness interrupted his thoughts.

"I always loved this view."

Sarutobi stopped, not moving a muscle. There seemed to be no one in the office, until he noticed his chair was turned to the window and two legs were leaning on the window ledge.

The voice continued "I always dreamed of one day looking down of it as Hokage, when I would have finally earned the respect of this village and its people."

It wasn't Orochimaru, Sarutobi decided, as the voice was not flamboyant. It was young, but had roughness to it, and a strange accent. As if it was some foreign speaking Japanese.

"I held on to this dream for years, imagining coming back to this place. Finding the people precious to me, the few ones who treated me with anything similar to decency. After a while, I stopped caring about all it. I found new people, people who actually cared about me. I forgot everything about this place, except for one thing: Finding out who put me on a ship, in chains, to slavers across the sea. And finding out why you lied to me."

The chair turned, and Sarutobi saw who sat on it.

It was a man in armor. Red and golden metal armor. If he was a Samurai, he was unlike any Sarutobi had ever seen. He had a sword, not a Katana, and its metal was almost black, with a sinister red shine to it that could be seen even in the low light. He wore a fox's mask over his face, and Sarutobi could see mismatched, but sharp eyes in the holes of the mask.

Sarutobi gulped "Is it… you?"

The man reached for the mask and removed it. Sarutobi breathed in deeply.

"Naruto."

"Hello, old man."

I'm sorry if it felt a bit rushed, but I actually filled these initial chapters on a hurry. I've got big plans for this story, and this is just the beginning.

Please review, let me know what you think! And prepare for next chapter, Naruto confronts Sarutobi!


	3. Chapter 2: Pariahs and an Old Flame

**AAaaand we're back!**

**O_o' Holy Behelit, Seven Hellz, Great Old Ones and peanut butter, is there **_**148**_** people following my fic?! And who added me in two communities?! From just two poorly written chapters?!... Okay, no more wine for me!**

**Luca(My OC and evil split personality): You don't drink wine, jackass.**

**Me(ò.ó): Just bring the reviews and more coke, bitch!**

**I'm REAAALLLLLY sorry about the delay! Thing is, guys, I'm from and living in Brazil. I'm not sure what the news in USA and other countries are saying about Brazil's situation, but we're in a social, political and economic crisis here. I'm talking about critical, civil-war-brewing levels of tension, all because of a stupid, stupid communist government and the stupid, stupid sheep-minded people that I'm ashamed of calling my countrymen. Lazy, ignorant and simple-minded mix of everything I hate about humanity; it's a mixture of lazily-to-fanatically religious zealots, left-wing extremists, LGBT-extremists and feminazis and just plain retards, speaking nonsense on the news and the Internet, supporting a stupid, corrupt and criminal government that keeps giving out lame excuses and stupid-as-hell metaphors while stealing money, giving it away to communist dictatorships around the globe and then blatantly lying to our face and refusing to abdicate, just because the same government is supporting their causes against the "mean, right-wing fascists and racists". And there is no end or solution in sight that doesn't end in A) communist coup and dictatorship a la Cuba or North Korea, possibly becoming a communist version of USA, given the other South America countries are communists and in favor of PT's corrupt government, B) military coup and possible dictatorship, C) civil war, which no one is sure how would end, D) slow, drawled-out re-elections with predictable, ineffective ends. I SO wish the UN and USA would decimate Islam once and for all and come solve THIS situation ASAP, even if it required military intervention. It's times like this I think humanity REALLY doesn't deserve to exist.**

**I'm 22 years old and still unemployed, and my father has been unemployed for a whole year last month. I've been hunting for a job for 4 years now, to no end. I am out of university, with no prospects of going back anytime soon and no idea of what to do with myself. Me and my father are living with my grandmother/his mother. Most of time is spent chasing after work, protesting on the Internet and generally sulking around, trying to find inspiration to write something, ANYTHING to distract myself, especially since I have no girlfriend or social life. Simply put, I'm a NEET Meets Hikikomori, against my will. I'm starting to think my only hope would be grabbing my dad and running away to another country, WITHOUT having a visa or passport, though I'm liable to get shot because the assholes running this world think borders are something to be proud of. I feel like I'm smallfolk living in King's Landing, only me and my father are the only ones who don't THINK like smallfolk who care only about surviving and praying. I just… AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH.**

… **Okay, now that I'm done crying like a bitch, let's go for the reviews!**

**So, lestibur, qwertypous, DocSlendy, edboy4926, Zomvee, thunder18 and (O_O', is the Imperium after me for my heretical texts?! XD) Adept of the Black Templar. Thank you for your support, please review this chapter as well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**qwertypous: He can use Kyubi's power, but to what extent will be left ambiguous for now. Suffice to say, he has other magical abilities he acquired in Westeros and Essos, and prefers not to rely on Kyubi much because he is, you know, a demonic homicidal furry cunt XP.**

**Kmon13: Thanks for the support. But this chapter is where the meeting takes place, and Naruto WILL get the truth, not just about his kidnapping. Sit back and enjoy!**

**Vizard890: Well, he helped fight the White Walkers, and the Night's King is basically Westeros-Femto, so there's that! Come on, guys, positive thinking! XD**

**Luca: Fucking asshole! I hope Guts anally rapes him with the Dragon Slayer, that Sephiroth-Pyramid Head wannabe bitch!**

**Me(-_-"): Yes, yes, let's focus on Game of Thrones X Naruto for now, think of Berserk X "Anything that kills Femto" crossovers later!**

**Luca(X3): Swear it?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Maybe something with Mass Effect or God of War.**

**Winter Queen15: Thanks. About couples. I don't oppose Naruto X Arya, because Arya is just the type of girl Canon-Naruto needs to grow some balls, but I'm an Arya X Gendry shipper myself, and I'm still debating over Naruto X Missandei, or whoever else I can think about. I like the idea of Naruto and Arya being as brother and sister, and I'm not sure I want to give up on that. Plus, if Arya rides out on Nymeria with Naruto cuddling behind her, I'm not sure if Hot Pie and Gendry will measure up to Missandei. XP Of course, nothing is decided, so who knows?**

**gman and jetzer0: This could be a long reply, so I'm going to post it below, after the chapter ends. **

**Oh, and Guest B(who reviewed the prologue): This isn't going to be a harem story, but there ARE quite a few girls with their eyes on him at this point, and more will join. Like I told Winter Queen15 above, I'm not quite sure I will go for "Narya"(No, not your ring, Gandalf, go back to Middle-Earth!), because I'm a "Gendrya" shipper myself. She's about the same age he is, so there isn't an age problem.**

**Also, kinda hard for him to have a Katana after spending most of his life in a country that uses European swords XD! While I'm a Katana fan myself and the idea of a Valyrian-steel Katana is fucking badass, it won't be happening, at least for now, or with Naruto. As for his sword and where it comes from, well, read below.**

**alia00: Merci, je suis heureux que vous en profiter! ****Et il ya plus à venir, je vous assure! **

**Now, for another issue entirely, to do with the live-action series. SPOILER WARNING: Anyone who hasn't watched the last season, skip this please, I hate to be a spoiler. Everyone gone? Just us GOT/ASOIAF fans? Okay, there we go. This is part ranting, part praising, part freaking out:**

**(O_o') DID THEY JUST FUCKING KILL BARRISTAN FUCKING SELMY?! HE GOT KILLED BY THE **_**SONS OF HARPY**_**?!**

**(O_O) GREAT FUCKING OTHER, DARK-SIDE SANSA'S MARRIED TO RAMSAY?! (I actually read a fanfic where they marry, "The Chamber Below Dreadford" by PhoenixFlame6. Awesome and scary, I recommend!)**

**LANCEL BECAME A NAZI YOUTH?! (Wait, wasn't he one already? Hail Herr Tywin! XD Just kidding, that happens in the books too.)**

**TOMMEN IS A BADASS IN BED?! What, did he get some tips from Podrick? XD**

**(Eye twitching at this point) Did they just simply row into Valyria?! As in, the Smoking Sea?! WHERE ARE THE VOLCANOES AND DEMONS AND FIREWYRMS?! One does not simply sail into The Doom! What, far away CGI crimson volcanoes were too fucking expensive?! And what are Stone Men doing in Valyria, and why does Valyria look like the Sorrows?! Seriously, they butcher the lore and geography for shock value now?!**

**BARRISTAN IS INFECTED WITH GRAYSCALE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS JON AND YOUNG GRIFF?! What, Aegon is supposed to just pop out of nowhere, or he doesn't even exist?**

**O_O_O_O_O … **_**Did they… fucking. Kill. Shireen?!**_** What the fuck, did Stannis become Femto when I wasn't looking?!**

**I hope the White Walkers EAT fucking Olly and the Night's Watch. Truth be told, I'm not overly fond of the Night's Watch, they remind me of the Jedi Order at their worst.**

**My opinion on this season? I'm EXTREMELY concerned the writers are going for a Gecko Ending, and doing so in a very sloppy way. There's a lot of character derailment, some of it based on making characters completely different, cutting and pasting others together, as well as a lot of plot change, which I feel might a way to save money, while showing off fake-Valyria might be a ploy to garner attention.**

**I'm concerned because I saw the very same thing done to Harry Potter. Cutting off parts of the plot without clear reason to save up time and money, or making nonsensical changes. While I liked the movies, they started feeling rushed, sloppy and lacking by the end. The first two movies' changes weren't so drastic and noticeable (i.e. Snape's trap in Sorcerer's Stone, most of Gilderoy's antics), but then it got worse (i.e. Dobby, Voldemort's past, Dumbledore's past). I know adaptations can't always be 100% accurate, but just because they **_**can't**_** be doesn't mean they **_**shouldn't**_**, or that the guys doing the adaptation can do whatever they want without at very least trying to preserve what was before. Peter Jackson's adaptation of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit was just right and balanced, it didn't feel like things were let go unnecessarily, and in fact tried to fill in spots the books left hanging. Also, if you can't do an accurate film/series because the books aren't done, then you should at least buy time or, better yet, **_**wait till it's fucking finished**_**. If they didn't rush and cut things to make "One season for each book", they could have a long-running, profitable series and give time for Martins to wrap things up. Of course, that's just my opinion, maybe I'm just judging harshly and blah, blah, blah.**

**By the way, for anyone who's wondering, Naruto's current armor looks like Tywin Lannister's in the TV series when he's at the Riverlands in season 1, just remove the lion ornaments and paint the golden stripes black, and a bit like Gregor Clegane's, the metal skirt and greaves.**

**With all that out of the way, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

… **Hey, where did this puppet come from?! Luca, get rid of this scary stupid thing!**

\- Chapter 2: Pariahs and an Old Flame -

Sarutobi stared, shocked and slightly heartbroken, at how much the child had grown and changed. He knew Naruto wouldn't come back as the child he knew; after all, 11 years had passed. He wouldn't exactly come back as a boy. But the reality was worse than what he had imagined.

The skinny, weak-looking but cheerful boy was completely _gone_.

In his place, a young man of strong build stood before him. Rather than rags or his old orange jacket and pants, he wore well-crafted armor, and a long, straight sword sheath strapped to his waist. His torso was covered in some metal mesh, a steel cuirass covering mainly his chest and belly, his arms and hands covered in black and red spaulders and gauntlets. The mesh went down to his knees, and a metal skirt covered it to his thighs, while black greaves covered his legs and boots his feet. All red-tinted, including a small red cape connected to his shoulders. It looked somewhat cumbersome and heavy, but considering how Naruto had likely climbed to his office through the window and didn't seem to be tired from it, it either was extremely light or he had become extremely strong. Given the unsheathed sword twirling on his hands, likely the latter.

The sword itself, a hand-and-a-half longsword, was rather impressive. The blade was not shining silver, but black with a red hue rippling along it, and Sarutobi couldn't help but think of the Sharingan. The hilt was also amazing and threatening; it had shape of a fox's face, its eyes red rubies the color of blood, and a third bigger one on its mouth, and it seemed to roar at Sarutobi with burning eyes and fire from its mouth. The crossguard at each side of the fox's face and the pommel seemed to be made of some black material.

His face, however, was the worst. His eyes were no longer soft and ocean blue, but fierce and, oddly enough, mismatched; his left eye had a large scar over it, and became crimson and slit, like a cat or (more worryingly) a fox, while the right one seemed to have become an icy, even electric blue. His lips, for some reason, had become pale, slightly blue shade. His hair seemed to have grown and had a medium-sized braid behind it, reaching just below his shoulder line. He looked much like Minato, but a darker, sharper and battle-scarred version, and had none of Kushina's roundish, soft features. The fact he wore that metallic black armor instead of a ninja outfit made the disparity even more remarkable and distressing.

Even if the scars and the weird eyes weren't there, it was very clear to Sarutobi that this Naruto wasn't the innocent, hyperactive child he once knew. He had suffered, possibly more than he ever had on Konoha. And his stance wasn't that of an orphaned attention-seeking child, but a trained killer. Not a mere Genin or Chunin, but of a seasoned warrior who had been through war and witnessed its horrors. Of one who had killed, in large numbers, and wouldn't think twice of killing more if they threatened him. And by the way he sat on his chair and had a sword in his hands, Sarutobi would be no exception.

"Aren't you going to say hi, old man?" he asked with a smirk, and Sarutobi could see fangs, unnaturally long and sharp.

It took a second for Sarutobi to find his wits. Slowly, he closed the door behind him and walked to the desk. And as he did, he could feel the boy's eyes following his every move carefully. Sarutobi couldn't help but feel like a prey cornered by a predator. He seemed nonchalant, but his hand didn't leave the sword in front of him, and Sarutobi could tell he was measuring him. The boy who once saw him as a grandfather was mistrustful of him. Did he truly believe or suspect him of kidnapping and shipping him away? Or was that a reflex, a survival mechanism born of previous battles and treacheries? So many questions, and Sarutobi could only verbalize them all in one.

"By Kami, what happened to you?"

He hadn't meant to say it so bluntly, but thoughts and feelings became words before he could stop them. But judging from Naruto's posture becoming slightly laxer, he was not angered or insulted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, smiling still but his voice turning dark "Where should I start? Getting sold as a slave? Nearly a month chained on the guts of a dirty ship? Arriving at a hellish slaver city in the middle of fucking nowhere, half a world away from my home? Getting whipped, beaten, almost castrated and turned into a eunuch bodyguard with no free-will?"

Sarutobi could only gawk, as Naruto rose from his chair and moved to the window, an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"Or maybe I can jump to getting dragged between two continents at war? Getting tangled up with so much political backstabbing and treachery that makes your weekend at the council chambers look like a child's fairy tale? Finding out whom and what I really am? Nearly getting sacrificed in a pyre by a mad cultists, fighting monsters straight out of the Seven Hells? Where, oh where should I start, old man?"

Sarutobi gulped, as he saw Naruto staring down to the streets below, which still had some people on their way home. The anger in his eyes was clear.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." He started carefully, approaching the man slowly "I searched for you. I sent my apprentices, the ANBU and clan heads! I even asked for Suna's help!"

"Well, you looked everywhere wrong!" Naruto snorted "I was sold all the way to Astapor."

Sarutobi stared at the boy confused. Where the hell was Astapor? Naruto frowned, seemingly insulted by his ignorance. He opened his arms and asked angrily "Astapor? Slaver's Bay? Essos? Westeros? Any of that ring any bells?!"

Sarutobi shook his head "No. Your letter said you were taken on a ship, across the Great Sea? But no one has ever gone to beyond the known sea!"

Naruto scoffed "Someone obviously has! Strange, seeing as no one in Westeros has ever explored beyond the Sunset Sea either, or at least returned to tell about it!"

Sarutobi frowned "I don't know what has happened, Naruto. But I give you my word that I wasn't the one who ordered it. When I find the man who did it, he will be punished severely…."

"_Wrong_, old man." Naruto snarled, looking up to Sarutobi angrily "When **I** find him, **I** will have _his __**head**_!"

Sarutobi stared at the boy's face, the last of the fireworks outside casting a shadow over Naruto, but the boy's strange glowing eyes could still be seen in the dark. The shadow vanished and Naruto smiled and said "Relax, old man. I'm starting to think you didn't do it. If you had, I would've expected an army to greet me before I even reached the gates. Unless, of course, you were planning on welcoming me so you could set a trap?"

Sarutobi shook his head strongly "Naruto, how can you even think that?! I would never do anything to harm you!"

Naruto crossed his arms "Which doesn't mean you wouldn't let others do it, if only to keep a clear conscience, such as it would be."

Sarutobi was deeply, deeply wounded by that. He looked down with eyes closed, and asked with heavy voice "You think so little of me?"

Naruto sat back on his, or rather, Sarutobi's seat and asked "What else am I supposed to think, old man? I hoped, for 5 years, that you would somehow find me. 5 years, in a strange land, doing whatever I could to adapt and survive. I saw children being slaughtered because of whom their parents happened to be. When I was 4, 5 years old, I saw you as a God. 11 years taught me there are no Gods, or at least no honorable, likeable ones. So don't take it so personally, I don't trust anyone."

"What reason could I have to send you away as a slave?"

Naruto shrugged and listed off the top of his head "Maybe you had some grudge against my family. Maybe you wanted to get rid of me in a "humane" manner so the villagers wouldn't turn against you. Maybe you could only make an ally by getting rid of me. Or maybe you were afraid of me, and wanted to get rid of Kyubi so much, you were willing to let me loose a faraway, unknown land, where it could kill anyone it wanted as long as it didn't come back to fuck with Konoha. Maybe you're just a sadistic, uncaring old prick. Hell, maybe you wanted to conquer or destroy that land, but first sent me to die so Kyubi would unleash hell upon Westeros and Essos!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sarutobi and declared "If there's one thing I learned is that there's no sin man won't commit; no depths man won't to sink to, if he wants something bad enough!"

Sarutobi scowled and spoke with his authoritarian voice "Then maybe you don't remember our time together well enough. I am the Hokage, the protector of the Will of Fire. This village, and all those within it, is as family to me. I could no more do or order harm on you than I could on my own grandson."

Naruto rolled his eyes, scoffing "Words are wind, old man. Men swear oaths and vows and break them just as easily, even those who consider themselves honorable. I remember well, what you once taught me about the "Will of Fire". I visited countless places, each with their own gods. Your Will of Fire may seem like something holy and exceptional to you, but believe me when I say it's not at all unique. I have seen a will of fire in my travels, and all it does is burn any who stands against it. And I have seen families tear each other apart, so you saying you care about them as family… well, it doesn't mean much to me. Especially since that Will didn't stop them from rejecting me, or whoever from kidnapping and selling me."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and asked ruefully "Will you cast doubt to my every defense? Are you so jaded you can say with complete certainty I am guilty of your suffering?"

"Guilty? No. I'm just saying why I don't think you above suspicion. You're leader of a village of assassins and mercenaries, old man. You don't become leader of such a place without, at least, having done something unpleasant."

"I was named by the Second Hokage, because I volunteered to distract an elite enemy squad from attacking our whole team, even though I would have died for it."

Naruto rose his eyebrows in wonder, but then narrowed again as he concluded with a small smirk "But you did something unpleasant to STAY in power. Men aren't onions, completely rotten or not. I'm not saying you're a bad man, old man. I'm just saying you aren't a wholly good one. Don't you dare deny it."

Sarutobi sighed, for Naruto was right, and pleaded "Please, just tell me what happened. Who kidnapped you? Where have you been? How did you return?"

Naruto shrugged "Where should I start?"

Sarutobi sighed "Tell me about your kidnapping? Do you know who did it? What did they look like?"

It was Naruto's turn to sigh "I have no idea. They were wearing masks. No voices I recognized. They blindfolded, tied and gagged me. It was a long time before I heard or saw anything. I heard them talking with someone, and next thing I know I'm being chained on the guts of some ship, along with lots of people, even children my age. It was a month before we reached land. Half of them didn't make it."

Sarutobi shook his head in sorrow "Kami… how did you survive?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "You and I both know that."

Shaking his head and choosing not to approach that issue right now, Sarutobi asked "What about this place you were taken? Astapor? Westeros?"

Naruto got up from the chair and looked out the window. He then began…

"Beyond the great ocean, lies a new landmass. Two, actually. The Seven Kingdoms, though you may also call them Westeros. By that landmass's side, there's another continent known as Essos, and its Free Cities. The Free Cities are ruled by several struggling warlords and small kings. I was sold to Astapor, in Slaver's Bay. They castrate young children and train them into unquestioning killing machines they call "the Unsullied". Not much different from what your Ninjas Academy do, though less "child friendly"."

Sarutobi frowned "My god… did they…?!"

"No. I told you, I am uncut. I escape such fate."

"How?"

"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you that one later."

Naruto then looked back to the window and asked "What happened since I was taken? Any wars?"

"Not much. There have been no wars, all is at peace."

Naruto scoffed "Come on, nothing is ever at peace! Who got killed? Maybe it's got something to do with my own kidnapping."

Sarutobi closed his eyes, shaking his head somberly. Whatever Naruto went through, it had left him a pessimist. A far cry from the boy who wanted to be Hokage and had no doubts about his chances of achieving that.

Most sadly, however, was that he WAS right.

"Soon after you vanished, the Uchiha… they were slaughtered."

Naruto turned his head at that "The whole Uchiha Clan? I don't remember much, but I remember they were the best of the village. Who killed them?"

"Itachi Uchiha. He went mad and killed his whole clan, minus his younger brother. You remember him, Sasuke, don't you?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto remembered the boy whom every girl in the class swoon over. It had been years since he thought about Sasuke. He figured he was living in the lap of luxury, all girls jumping onto his bed. Fancy that.

Naruto turned and asked "You mean to tell me you let your Jinchuriki get kidnapped, and your best clan be slaughtered by some mad kinslayer? How the hell does someone screw up so much?!"

Sarutobi began to open his mouth, but then he realized what Naruto said. The letter made him think of it, but Naruto's little trick with the fire and the story all but confirmed it. But how…?

"How did you find out about Kyubi?"

He instantly realized it was the wrong time, or the wrong way, to ask that.

Something snapped in Naruto, and he suddenly turned and brought his sword down onto the desk with a slash, inches away from Sarutobi's chest. So fast, so sudden, that Sarutobi didn't see it coming. And seeing most of the blade was now under the table, pointing at his crotch, it was VERY sharp.

The armored Jinchuriki roared "I WENT THROUGH THE SEVEN HELLS AND THE COLDEST, DARKEST WINTER! HOW COULD I _**NOT**_ FIND OUT?!"

Both his eyes flared, each in their singular colors; the red eye seemed to almost crackle like red fire, while the blue eye shone an electric blue.

Sarutobi gulped subtly. The ANBU were out in the village, carrying out hi**s** orders and investigating the site of the fire. Sarutobi was not too old that he couldn't fight, but he was relatively unprotected; he had his armor on underneath the clothes, and had kunai and shuriken in his sleeves, but he was in closed-quarters, which meant little mobility, Naruto's armor seemed much harder yet he still moved fast enough to surprise even Sarutobi himself, and his sword obviously had some special quality to it, to have cleaved through Senju wood (1) so effortlessly. And, of course, Naruto's abilities were a complete mystery to him, except for the fact he was a Fire user. All that, plus the fact Naruto already had his sword unsheathed and pointed at a vital spot, meant Sarutobi had high chances of dying, despite his experience. He couldn't help but wonder if Naruto's letter and magic trick was for the exact purpose of making Sarutobi send his ninjas away and leave himself exposed, as well as to infiltrate the academy. Was Sarutobi finally going senile, or was Naruto that clever?

'_I'm getting too old for this shit_', he thought.

Naruto, however, calmed himself a little and let go of the sword, which remained stuck on the desk, and pointed at Sarutobi accusingly "Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you pass a law that stopped anyone from speaking about it?!"

How he knew that, Sarutobi wasn't sure. Was Kyubi to blame, or did he interrogate, and possibly kill, someone in Konoha? Questions were piling up, and Sarutobi didn't like that. Sarutobi exclaimed "I could not tell you while you were so young, Naruto! How would you have reacted if I told you, a boy of 4, almost 5, that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside you?"

The rage came back and Naruto snarled, eyes flaring once more "WAY BETTER THAN HOW I FOUND OUT, GETTING AN ARROW IN MY HEART AND A SPEAR THROUGH MY STOMACH, BLEEDING LIKE A STUCK PIG, THINKING I WAS GOING TO DIE! NEXT THING I KNEW, I WAS IN A GODDAMN DUNGEON, LOOKING AT A GIANT FURRY DEMON, TELLING ME EVERYTHING EVERYONE HAD HIDDEN FROM ME MY WHOLE LIFE!"

Sarutobi's eyes closed in anguish at the mental image of a younger Naruto in such a state. Naruto snarled, his voice colder now "What about my parents, old man?! Why didn't you tell me about my parents?! Or my clan?!"

Sarutobi began "It was to protect you…"

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto began, but Sarutobi cried out "Naruto, please listen! You may kill me if you hate and blame me so, but please, at least allow me to defend myself!"

Naruto stopped, but he still glared at the man. Sarutobi said "Your parents… they had enemies, both inside and outside the village. They were war heroes. I'm not sure you're aware, but they helped us win the Third Ninja War against Iwa. They were never married, and…"

Naruto, however, suddenly started chuckling, confusing Sarutobi even more. A few moments ago, he was rage and fangs, almost cleaving Sarutobi in half with a sword. Now he was laughing, as if he had just heard a joke. Had Naruto gone mad as well?

The armored young man laughed loudly before falling onto his seat, slapping his tight and pressing his nostrils "Oh, Seven Hells, I'll be damned! I'm a bastard too, AND from the previous king! HA! Wait till Jon and Gendry hear about that! Another kid whose daddy didn't want him! Tell me I have another hundred bastard half-siblings spread around the village! That will be hysterical!"

Sarutobi actually got angry at that and punched the table, his wits and authority coming back to his voice "Do not speak of your father in this manner! He was a good man, and loved your mother greatly, and her alone! They simply never made their union and your birth public knowledge! And that's because your mother was the previous host of Kyubi!"

Naruto stopped at that, now somewhat surprised, and turned to Sarutobi with buggy eyes "Well, that part I didn't know." He then grinned and looked at his belly "Too ashamed of admitting you were my mommy's whore too, you fucking furry cunt?!"

Sarutobi asked fascinated "You can speak with Kyubi?"

"Occasionally. He's kind of a cunt."

'_Understatement of the millennia_' Sarutobi wanted to say, but continued with his explanation "You see, a woman being the Jinchuriki brings more complications than a male host."

Naruto nodded and snorted good-humoredly "Sounds about right." while looking around to make sure Arya wasn't close by listening.

Sarutobi continued "One of them is pregnancy and child-birthing. Such stress weakens the seal. Female Jinchuriki are at their most vulnerable then."

Naruto conceded with a distracted nod "Well, that makes sense. You don't want treacherous, opportunistic or foreign Ninjas finding out your best warrior and weapon is about to give birth. Best time to steal the Kyubi."

"We kept Kushina's pregnancy a secret and moved her to a hideout on the outskirts of the village so she would be safe. We had Sealing experts with her to ensure she would give birth to you in safety. Your father was with her."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Well, I'm going to take a guess and say they fucked up the job."

Sarutobi looked down, eyes heavy, and said softly "My wife was among them."

Naruto stopped and looked at Sarutobi, shock in his eyes, followed by regret. He grimaced, pressing his nostrils and thought to himself '_Way to go, Naruto. While you're playing at being Joffrey, why not go out and kick a puppy for giggles?!_'

Looking down, he sighed and looked away "I'm sorry."

Sarutobi then said, voice a tad heavier "And it was no failure. We found their bodies on the hideout after the attack. Someone killed them. Someone human."

"Who? From which village?"

"There was no clue to his or her identity. Your father sealed the Fox and died, he had no chance of telling us what happened. The events of that night remain a mystery to all but the one responsible. The other elders and most ninja simply believe the Kyubi attacked us from nowhere."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, still looking at the wall, where he could see his father's picture. It was almost a mirror, sans for the scars and strangely-colored lips and eyes. He then surmised "So someone sabotaged it and released Kyubi. And, I'm going to assume, killed my mother after she gave birth to me."

"It was Kyubi who killed both Minato and Kushina. But not before he ravaged the village. During the attack, I led our forces, because your father seemed to have been away. I assume he was facing whoever killed my wife and released Kyubi."

Naruto then got up and walked to his father's picture "And he picked me to seal the Kyubi inside of. He couldn't simply pick some other kid from some other family, or even some orphan baby in a poorhouse."

"No. And it is custom, among the Ninja villages, to seal the tailed beasts in those who share the Kage's blood, to ensure loyalty."

Naruto shook his head at his father's face with a scoff "I know a thousand and one ways that can go wrong." He then turned his head sharply and asked simply "And you lied because?"

Sarutobi sighed "Do you have any idea what would happen if Iwa learned of your existence and heritage? Your father killed thousands of them. And Kumo tried kidnapping your mother when she was your age. Most locals are aware of you being the Jinchuriki, but none knows of your parents. Outside these walls, I can count on my fingers the number of people aware of your mere existence. It was simply safer to keep your true identity a secret."

"And that law stops them from leaving the village and blabbering how?"

"We are Ninja, Naruto. We know how to track down and silence dissenters and snitches. Few people leave this village, when it can provide for them better than any place in the Land of Fire, sans for the capital. Also, do you really think anyone would try infiltrating and hunting you down based on second-hand information from a mere civilian on some civilian kid being the Nine-Tailed Fox's host? But if it came out you are Minato and Kushina's son…"

Naruto nodded. Ninjas weren't like sellswords, knights and mere guards, he remembered now. Part Unsullied, Part Warlock, Part Faceless Men. Mayhaps they weren't so different, after all. And, with Sarutobi's reasoning, Naruto was reevaluating revealing himself as Minato's son openly, at least for now. He didn't need MORE people other than prissy Westerosi Lords coming after him over grudges and whatnot.

He then turned to Sarutobi, his father's picture shadowing his head "What about me, old man? Couldn't pull me to some quiet room and tell me about my family and Kyubi?"

"I was going to, when you were older. You were just 4 years old, for Kami!"

Some of the rage came back "So I was to grow without any friends, hated by all for something not my fault, and I couldn't even know why?!"

Sarutobi looked down and said "I didn't want to burden you with all that responsibility. I wanted what was best for you. Perhaps I was mistaken. I trusted too much. With his dying words, Minato asked us to treat you as a hero to the village. But few could let go of their pain. Konoha burned that night, Naruto. Men and women, old and young, ninjas and civilians. Entire families were torn apart."

But there was no sympathy in Naruto's face or voice "People suffer and die. Every day, all around the world, in worse ways than merely burning or getting crushed under rocks. This doesn't excuse them for harming innocent people."

Sarutobi shook his head "Were things so simple…"

Naruto shook his head. Sarutobi was WAY too much like Ned Stark. Or maybe not enough. And from what he could tell, so was his father. He then sat down across Sarutobi once more.

It was quieter now outside, as the streets started to empty. Sarutobi looked at the clock on the wall, and realized it was midnight. Sighing, he turned to Naruto and said "Happy birthday, Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked down "Not according to your story, it wasn't. And we call it "Name Day" back in Westeros"

They looked at each other. Naruto, however, seemed more relaxed now, for he knew now the old man was innocent, misguided and foolish as he was. He was still angry, just not "stab his head in a spear" angry. And clearly he no longer believed him to blame for the kidnapping.

They simply stayed there silently until Sarutobi asked "So?"

Naruto smiled "So? Did you like my magic trick?"

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow "That fire fox… it was you, right?"

Naruto grinned more openly now "Liked it?"

The old man nodded with an eyebrow raised "Very impressive. Was that a Fire Jutsu?"

"Something I learned in Essos. I can conjure and manipulate fire, make it move as I will it."

"It was an incredible technique." Sarutobi then frowned "You brought back many bad memories, and you could have burned all those people on the street alive, as well as all those buildings."

Naruto shrugged "Bo-ho, they aren't the only ones who lost loved ones. And I wasn't feeling particularly Targaryen at the moment. Dracarys!" He cried with a maniac face. He then stopped and thought about it "Wait, Dracarys means dragonfire. What is the Valyrian for Fox's fire? Did they even have foxes in Valyria? I don't think I've ever seen a fox in Essos… Maybe Missandei knows."

Sarutobi eyed Naruto oddly, while Naruto debated with himself over dead languages' words. Not just because of his eccentric behavior, but because of the terms he used. Clearly, Naruto immersed himself in this new land's culture and history. He would spend quite some time asking Naruto about it.

That is, if Naruto stayed in Konoha. And if he didn't kill Sarutobi, though the latter scenario seemed more unlikely now.

Sarutobi began carefully "Naruto, you will have to explain this old man about this new land you've become so familiar with. I'm at complete loss at your slangs, and that's just for starters."

Naruto turned with a shrug and smile "True. The Targaryens an ancient royal family of Westeros. They ride dragons, and Dracarys is the cue word to start the barbecue, if you catch my drift. Valyria is the lost kingdom from which they came, in the continent of Essos, by Westeros' side."

"Ah, thank you."

Sarutobi then looked somewhat awkwardly and said "You look… like your father. When he was younger. Except for the braid."

Naruto smiled "It's a Dothraki costume. They're a savage tribe in Essos. You only cut if you've been defeated in battle."

"It's rather large."

"I had 2 good years."

Sarutobi gasped "You were at war for two years?"

"Make that 5 or 6."

Sarutobi's eyes widened in horror. Naruto sighed "Long story. Seriously, it felt like 20 fucking years! You could write 7 large books about it, and a lot of other books to try and explain the history before it all!"

Sarutobi nodded slowly "Did you win?"

"In the game of thrones you win or you die, right?"

"Hm, Naruto, could you remove your sword from my desk? I have a feeling this story is bound to shock me a little, and I don't want to nick my knees. Or something more important."

Naruto looked down at his sword, still lodged through the desk "Sword. Right."

Naruto pulled it effortlessly and it came free. He then sheathed it and said "Sorry about the desk."

Sarutobi shrugged "I've wanted to chop it in half for years myself."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Only when it has paperwork on it. Which is most of time."

"Don't you have a village to run? I thought the Hokage lead battles, not drown in paper all day!"

"You forgot what it's like here? I need to analyze and approve missions and laws that affect everyone's life. Plus, the Leaf Council is tiresome!"

Naruto laughed shaking his head "No offense, old man, but Westeros would eat you alive."

"What is it like there?"

(EXPOSITION TIME! Picture Westeros map and imagine one of those exposition sequences from the first anime)

Naruto began "It's also called the Seven Kingdoms. It's twice the size of Nindo, and Essos is even bigger. You have the Crownlands, the Westerlands, Dorne, the Stormlands, the Reach, the Riverlands, the Iron Islands, the Vale and the North."

"That's nine realms."

"It was only seven kingdoms when they got conquered. And they don't count the Iron Islands and Riverlands. Or they don't count the Iron Islands and Dorne. Or… they just don't count the Iron Islands and tolerate Dorne. Plus, the guy who conquered it technically just conquered six kingdoms, cause Dorne is one tough, badass motherfucker."

"Then why was it seven? And why seven still?! Nine Kingdoms sounds more opulent!"

"Because people there aren't very bright sometimes. Kinda like here."

"You came from here."

"And look where it got me."

"Just… continue. What is it like? Is it like the Land of Fire and Konoha, geography wise?"

"The Reach is. It's the most fertile land in Westeros. Its capital is Highgarden, seat of House Tyrell. It's also where Oldtown is; it's the most ancient city of Westeros, and where I sailed from."

"The names are pretty indicative, yes."

"So, next is the Stormlands. Lots of harsh mountains, stony shores, many forests. They don't have many cities, but lots of fortresses. The capital is Storm's End, ruled by House Baratheon. It's kind of rainy there."

"No, really? I could have never guessed it. So, basically, mix of the Land of Earth and the Rain Village."

"There is also Dorne. It's arid, rocky, hot, dry, has a big desert. Least populous of the kingdoms, people there differ from the rest of the kingdoms, because their people had some mass immigration from the Rhoynar, a people from Essos."

"Rather like the Land of Wind and Sand Village, then."

"So, above them you have the Crownlands. Before the Conquest, they weren't a sovereign nation, getting contested by the River Kings and Storm Kings. Then Aegon Targaryen came and started conquering the land, and they built King's Landing, the royal capital."

"From it's name, I'm going to assume he was one of these Dragon Riders you mentioned."

"Yup, he and his sisters. It rivals the size of Konoha, I think. They don't have the monument, though, but I don't think they could have fit that many faces in it."

"… How many kings there have been?"

"In 300 years, without counting the contestants? 20 kings, give or take a few? These people kill each other and themselves a lot."

"I… I don't even… Just, just continue."

"Anyway, next is the Riverlands, I think they're a little like the Land of Fire too, only with more rivers."

"We have a Land of Rivers of our own."

"Are there any actual rivers, or is like the Land of Fire, which DOESN'T have massive fire pyres, burning fields and or volcanos?"

"Well, there actually are a lot of them, and… wait, what?!"

"Hahahahah, sorry! Old joke!"

"Naruto, should I worry for your sanity?"

"Profoundly so, I think."

(Sarutobi didn't want to say he thought Naruto's knowledge of the word "profoundly" equally disturbing. He wasn't that literate as a child.)

"Just… continue."

"So, they're pretty nice and cool, but they're literally in the middle of everyone. So whenever a war breaks out, guess who gets a sword up their arse. When Aegon started conquering, they were under the control of the Iron Islands. Technically speaking, they weren't one of the seven kingdoms."

"I'm guessing they're kind of like the Lands of Grass, Rain and Waterfall."

"Why?"

"Every time a Ninja War breaks out, they're the battlefield. My apprentices fought in the Land of Rain during the Second Ninja War, against Ame AND Iwa. Lots of people were killed."

"Such is war, I guess. So, right by the side the Riverlands is the Iron Islands. They're a small clutter of rocks, populated by the Ironborn. Basically, everyone there is a pirate. They have an ancient culture of raping, pillaging and raiding, and never got over it. Their capital is Pyke, and they're ruled by House Greyjoy, whose motto is, and I quote, "We do not sow", meaning they prefer to steal what other people do."

"So, Land of Water and Mist Village. They were called the Bloody Mist Village. They had an initiation ceremony where you had to kill your own classmates to become a Ninja."

"Sounds like a lovely place. Has Ramsay Snow and Slaver's Bay written all over it."

"Who is Ramsay?"

"No one you want to know. _Believe it_. So, you have the Westerlands. They're the richest part of the realm. They're ruled by House Lannister of Casterly Rock, the richest house. Not much else about that part. Then we go to east of the Riverlands and get the Vale of Arryn. It's slightly isolated from the rest of Westeros by its high mountains, making it very hard to invade. It's ruled by House Arryn, from the Eyrie."

"Hm, the Vale sounds a bit like the Land of Lightning. And finally, the North."

"Twice the size of any other kingdom. Grim, cold, snowy. And, ironically, best part of Westeros in my opinion after Dorne. The ruler is House Stark. Who just so happens to be friends of mine."

Sarutobi nodded "Seems to be somewhat similar to Nindo, though I take there are many cultural differences."

"Yup. And Essos is even bigger and worse. But enough of that. I came here to confirm whether you were guilty of kidnapping me or not."

"And?"

"You're a stubborn, naive old fool, and part of me still wants to cut you from balls to breastbone, but an _**innocent**_ stubborn naïve old fool."

Sarutobi's eyebrow vein popped at that, but he remained calm "From your outfit, writing and posture, I surmise you have, somehow, risen to a position of power."

"You could say that."

"Kage-level? You're obviously not king. I don't doubt that you could make a good king, but if you WERE king, you'd have come here with an army, and maybe create an even bigger fire fox, just to make me soil myself."

Naruto laughed "Oh, I missed messing with you, old man."

Sarutobi smiled and asked gently "So, who are you to these Westerosi? You obviously traveled far and wide, got yourself in many adventures. Are you some beloved hero?"

Naruto sighed as he casually unsheathed his sword and walked to the window "Aside from being friends with the royal family and the Wardens of each kingdom? I killed a few lords and ladies who were a bunch of assholes, saved the country from war and winter zombie apocalypse and somehow became a prophesized messiah, or at very least his or her champion."

Sarutobi took a few seconds to process what Naruto said…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gendry, Arya, Missandei and Hot Pie stood on the streets, close to the Academy. They eyed the window, expecting Naruto to jump out of it with a bloodied sword. They had been there for almost an hour, but no sign of Naruto.

Hot Pie asked impatiently, sitting on the ground "What's taking him so long? Those masked guys could come back and find us!"

Gendry leaned on the wall and shrugged "I don't know."

"Didn't he want to find or kill the whore cage?"

"Hokage, Hot Pie!" Missandei corrected, while Gendry and Arya laughed at Hot Pie, and declared "And he's come to question him. Confirm whether or not he's guilty."

Gendry shook his head "We could risk a war, you know. This is, for all intents and purposes, attempted regicide."

Arya glanced at Gendry from her spot on the wall "How? We come from a landmass no one here knows about. We didn't speak to or tell anyone anything about us. And it's not like he drew them a map of Westeros."

Missandei said "We haven't heard any screams or shouts. Maybe the old man is innocent and they're catching up."

Arya scoffed and jeered "Yes. I might also grow dragon wings and give birth to direwolves puppies."

From the window, a red and black sword appeared, with no blood dripping from it and reflecting the light of the lamps around the city. A voice cried out of the room soon after, but they couldn't make out what it said. It was clear, however, no violence had occurred.

Missandei leaned to Arya's side and asked not so innocently "Those puppies will have wings too? May I have one?"

Arya side-glared and pushed Missandei off her shoulder with a snarl "Fuck you, Missa!" while the trio laughed at her.

As they made their way to the academy entrance, Hot Pie pointed at the street lamps and energy cable and wondered "Those aren't normal lights. They have no fire! They're like glass candles!"

Missandei noted "Naruto did say something about these Nindo people having technology we don't. Maybe he'll explain it later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU BECAME WHAT?!

Naruto sheathed his sword and scratched his head sheepishly "Long story. Suffice to say, I kind of became a war hero, savior of civilization and possible messiah prophesized by some daft religion of pyromaniacs."

Sarutobi once again blinked, trying to figure out if Naruto had gone mad or not, or if HE had. Shaking his head, he cried once more, hands raised in a pleading/grasping manner with a twitchy eye "MESSIAH?!"

"Or said Messiah's champion."

Sarutobi had enough, trying to verbalize "Who… how… WHAT?! Young man, you will sit your ass down on this chair…" Sarutobi then realized that, through the whole dialogue, HE was the one sitting as a guest, while Naruto sat on HIS chair (and obviously aware of it, as he smirked at Sarutobi's finally noticing it). He then got up in a jump and pointed at his previous seat "You will sit your ass down on THIS chair and explain what happened!"

Naruto laughed at Sarutobi's reaction and did as he was asked. Sarutobi sat on his chair as Naruto explained "You see, they came under attack by this ancient race of ice monsters, known as White Walkers. They attacked them thousands of years ago, creating a night and winter that wouldn't end before being stopped by some big hero called Azor Ahai. They vanished until recently, and were coming back to kill every last man, woman and child. I was fighting in a succession crisis; I had friends on all sides of the conflict, and was going back and forth through the land like crazy. Then came winter. I somehow managed to unite a lot of fools who wanted to kill one another and met the White Walkers in combat. I even led an assault on their kingdom, the Land of Always Winter, farthest end of the North. There was this rising religion that prophesized such disaster and that some messiah, "born of smoke and salt", would supposedly be reborn to defeat the White Walkers. There are three or more guys and girls that fit that description, and we all fought and defeated the White Walkers, but since I'm the one who is male and has powers from Kyubi, lots of these nutjobs decided I'm this ham called the Prince that Was Promised. They still haven't quite made up their minds over whom to worship entirely, but now I have lots of pyromaniac true believers chanting my name and offering to burn heretics and false deities' effigies in my name and whatnot. It only got worse when I told everyone I came from a country called "Land of Fire". Did I mention they are crazy about fire?"

Sarutobi furrowed his eyebrows "Ice monsters?"

"Yup. They showed up during long winters. Winters in Westeros can last decades, instead of months like here."

"How bad were they?"

Naruto said grimly "Not even Konoha would want to go to war with such a race. They were really, really bad, old man. I had to use the Fox's power. And at least Kyubi just killed people. These guys could raise them as undead, mindless servants. They were going to bring a night and winter that would never end, kill every last human on Westeros, and maybe go further."

Sarutobi gulped "You think they might have come to Nindo?"

"Can't say. Lots of water between us, but they could have easily frozen the water and just marched here. I'm sure it wouldn't be an easy victory, with our Ninjutsu and all, but they could easily kill most of the continent. They could have easily crossed over to Essos and killed everyone there, though."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto amazed "And you defeated them. Alone?"

"Well, not alone. I had an army, and my friends with me."

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto smiled "Come in!"

Sarutobi wondered who was it, first thinking it were the ANBU or some clan head, until he looked up at the door. Slowly, two girls and two boys came into the room.

The first boy didn't look very intimidating, but Sarutobi could swear he was related to the Akimichi. He was quite pudgy, slightly shorter than Naruto and the rest, with black hair. He wore black leathery doublet over red tunic, black pants and boots (Imagine Podrick Payne's live-action outfit, only black with red sleeves). He had a crossbow on his back. He looked at Naruto and Sarutobi nervously.

The other one wore some heavy armor and wielded a large warhammer, wrapped around his back. The most frightening about him was his bull's head-shaped helmet, complete with horns. He then removed it and revealed a young, handsome man with thick black hair, the beginnings of a mustache and beard upon his chin and blue eyes. He looked calm, though focused.

The first girl wore light armor under a hooded black cloak. She was actually quite pretty, skinny, pale and with dark-brown hair, and bore a thin-looking sword and another smaller one for thrusting **(2)**, both around her waist. She looked at Sarutobi with no fear, even measuring him up with cold grey eyes. She looked like she could have come from the Land of Water or the Land of Snow.

The second girl, Sarutobi could have mistaken her for someone from Kumo. She had dark skin and golden eyes, wearing a white hooded robe of sorts. She removed her hood, revealing short, slick black hair. She had an exotic and attractive look to her, even though she seemed to be the youngest of the group.

Sarutobi stared at them confused as Naruto asked in Westerosi "_How did you get through the masked ones?_"

Arya snorted "_They're still out through the village looking for you._"

Sarutobi asked "Naruto, what is going on? Who are these four?"

Naruto got off the chair, motioned with his hand and introduced in Japanese "These are my friends and company. The Band of Pariahs."

Sarutobi's eyes asked for clarification. Naruto shrugged "Think of us as errant soldiers. They fought by my side during the War of Five Kings and the War For Dawn against the White Walkers."

"Just you five?" Sarutobi raised his eyebrow skeptically. He didn't want to put their skills to doubt, but if what Naruto told him about these wars was accurate, he couldn't imagine just five people defeating entire armies, human and inhuman.

Naruto chuckled "Well, for now. The rest is still back home."

Sarutobi nodded with a smile "Well, please introduce them!"

Naruto walked up to Arya and patted her in the back "This is Arya, of House Stark of Winterfell." The girl nodded curtly, her face impassive and eyes set on Sarutobi like a wolf's.

Naruto then walked and knocked the large boy's metal-covered shoulder "This is Gendry Rivers, of House Baratheon of Storm's End." Gendry bowed his head next "Lord Hokage."

Naruto then put his arm around the dark-skinned girl's neck and said "This is Missandei. She's an old friend from Astapor. She's the brains of my group." Missandei rolled her eyes at Naruto and greeted with a traditional bow, speaking in actual Japanese "It's an honor, Lord Hokage. Naruto spoke very highly of you."

Naruto then waved at the fat boy by Arya's side and said "And this is Hot Pie. He's… well, a good friend."

Hot Pie frowned and noted proudly "And squire!"

Naruto smiled and put his hand on the boy's shoulder "He's no noble knight, but I trust him with my life. Like I said, there's more back in Westeros, but I wanted to bring the best."

Sarutobi asked "They know our language?"

Naruto explained backing away from Hot Pie "I taught them on the way here. Or rather, Missandei figured out what little vocabulary I had, and some REALLY old scrolls in the Citadel that spoke of Nindo from centuries ago, and managed to teach them something that passes for Nindo. Some talks with Kyubi helped."

Sarutobi nodded and rose from his seat "Band of Pariahs, welcome to Konoha. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. And I thank you all for helping Naruto survive and come home."

Arya then clarified, speaking in comprehensible Nindo "Actually, we were here to help him kill you, in case you were the bastard who sold him as a slave."

Sarutobi laughed nervously "Well, then I'm glad I'm innocent."

Arya turned to Naruto and asked, finger over her Needle "You sure, Naruto? Just because he looks like a kindly old man, doesn't mean he is."

Naruto put his hand to Arya's shoulder "Peace, Arya. He's like your father, though I can't figure out if he's more gullible or less."

Arya snorted "Then he is lucky to have lived so long."

Gendry asked "You sure he doesn't know anything?"

"He didn't even know Westeros exists."

Sarutobi asked "So you are all from Westeros?"

"Minus Missandei, she's from Naath, kind of a third, unexplored continent close to Essos." Naruto pointed with his thumb "I met her back when I first arrived at Astapor."

Missandei turned to Naruto and asked "So, can I give it to him?"

Naruto grinned, crossed his arms over his chest and nodded "Yup. Go right ahead."

Sarutobi raised a brow at Naruto's mischievous expression. Missandei then walked forward and said "If Naruto is so sure of your innocence, I am bidden to give you this."

Missandei pulled out a scroll from her pouch and handed it to Sarutobi. Sarutobi opened it and, for his surprise, found it to be written in readable Nindo. "Who's this from?"

Naruto gave a little smirk. He had been waiting for this moment. He couldn't wait to see the old man's face.

Missandei smiled and declared "This is message from Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons."

Naruto quipped "Now breathe, Missandei." making the rest of the band laugh. Missandei smiled despite herself and said "When Naruto told her about how he came to be in Westeros, his origins and his intentions of seeking the truth, the Queen considered the possibility that you _might_ be innocent of Naruto's kidnapping."

Sarutobi smiled sincerely "I'm grateful for the vote of confidence."

Naruto clarified, still smirking "She wanted to know more about Nindo, but first she needed to know she wasn't dealing with people like those we met in Slaver's Bay. She's very much against slavery and tyranny, you see. So when I told her about my desire to come back and learn the truth, she made it into a mission from the crown, to explore previously unknown land and assess the intentions and ways of its leaders. She said I could chop off your head and sail back home if I found you were behind my kidnapping and exile, so long I did it without compromising her."

Sarutobi chuckled nervously and pointed to the letter, asking for further clarification. Missandei explained "This is a royal decree from her. So far as Naruto and the Band vouches for your innocence and are not harmed by you or any under your command, the Village Hidden in the Leaves may consider the crown and all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms as allies."

Sarutobi's smile dropped. It took him a few seconds to process the whole information and begin to consider its implications.

Naruto then smiled and said "You see, old man? We're not just a sellsword band. We're acting as ambassadors too."

Sarutobi actually had to sit as he read the letter, hands shaking and eye twitching.

"_To the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_I am Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. _

_I am sovereign of Westeros, a large nation across what we call the Sunset Sea. I do not know about your people, but the Sunset Sea is largely unexplored by my people, and all those who tried in the past have never been seen again, even lords of old and powerful houses. Until Naruto's origins were told to all of Westeros, most believed nothing lay beyond the great sea between us. Surprisingly, we found VERY ancient charts and maps that show your country, indicating SOMEONE must have crossed the sea and visited your country, but no clue as to who or when. Naruto told me what he could remember of his home, and from what I can gather, your land seems fascinating and impressive. Your Hokage Monument alone, if what Naruto said is accurate, could be recorded as the Tenth Wonder Made By Man._

_I'm not sure what Naruto means to you, or the people of your village, but his stories speak of people who were cruel to him, for the monster sealed within him. One of you might have kidnapped him from his bed when he was but a child and sent him to the cruel masters of Astapor. I can't possibly fathom such cruelty towards a child, and the innocent son of a beloved leader. But unless you were responsible for these acts, I cannot place blame upon you, and Naruto remembers you as a man of honor and decency. But allow me to explain what he means to me, and to Westeros._

_Naruto is a hero not just to me and my family, but to all of Westeros. All lords and smallfolk know his name. He was knighted by the Commander of my Kingsguard, one of the best knights who ever lived. He helped forge the alliance that ended the war that shattered the Seven Kingdoms apart, and helped me retake my family's throne, a throne taken from my family, one I bled and lost too much to regain. He saved all of Westeros from winter itself, the coldest, longest and most terrible imagined. And though he may be host to a demon, this demon gave him the power to stop a threat that would have killed all of us, from lowborn to royalty. He is friend of my court and all Wardens._

_That is why I selected him and his company to cross the Sunset Sea and contact you. Until we decide to meet with you personally, Naruto and his band will be our means of communication. They have a specially bred raven that can fly larger distances, even entire oceans _**(3)**_. Along with him are Missandei, my personal handmaiden who is very dear to me, Arya of House Stark, the Wardens of the North and one of the most ancient and respected houses of Westeros, Ser Gendry Baratheon, son of the last true Baratheon King and one of the greatest knights of the Seven Kingdoms, knighted by the now deceased Lord Beric Dondarrion, one of the bravest lords to ever live in Westeros, and Hot Pie, a boy of common birth, yet one who fought by their side despite lacking the training and noble birth._

Sarutobi's hands fell on the (still cleaved) table. Naruto held himself from laughing at his face.

Arya leaned by Naruto's side and asked in Westerosi "_What's with him?_"

"_Give him some time. He just found in one day I became a war hero and messiah to some faraway land, and now that same land now wants to be friends with him. He's way old; he needs to breathe a little, gather his thoughts, realize the world stretches beyond the village borders and old maps…_"

Arya, Gendry and Hot Pie chuckled with Naruto, while Missandei rolled her eyes and slapped Naruto on the arm. Naruto then coughed up "Hey, old man? Are you okay?"

Sarutobi shook his head out of the stupor, blinking, and nodded nervously "Yes… yes! Yes, I'm fine. It's just…"

"Too much for one day?" Naruto quipped, a perfect facsimile of his mischievous old self.

"I always did know you were bound to do great things, Naruto… but I confess, intercontinental voyages, wars for mankind's survival and alliances with dragon-riding queens of large kingdoms were not among them. Not because I didn't believe in your potential, but because the world was somewhat boring a few minutes back."

The whole band, even Arya, laughed at that. Missandei asked "So, what is your answer, Lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi smiled and said "I am most interested in your land, and I also would like an alliance between our two nations. However, I should inform that I am not the ruler of the Land of Fire, just the Leaf Village. The true ruler would the Fire Daimyo."

Naruto understood and quickly explained to everyone "The Hokage is more like the Master of War or Warden for the Fire Daimyo's King. The Leaf Village trains those with Chakra into Ninjas to defend the Land of Fire as a whole against the other nations."

Gendry spoke up "That's odd. I thought you Ninjas would be the one ruling Nindo. You alone are mad strong, why would they serve some lord with no powers?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Something about honor and loyalty and whatnot. You know, like the Night's Watch or Kingsguard."

Sarutobi explained "Originally, there were no Ninja Villages, only several Ninja clans at war with each other, switching loyalties between feudal lords like changing clothes. It was the First Hokage that established the current system of Ninja Villages."

Missandei thought about it and spoke "I will have to write to the Queen to clarify everything, but I think the Queen would be more interesting in dealing with you. She is very interested in your magic."

"Magic?"

"She means Chakra and Ninjutsu, old man."

Sarutobi asked "Do you not have Ninjas or Chakra? Naruto said he learned magic in your land."

Naruto sighed "Long story. Their magic isn't the same as our Ninjutsu. I guess it uses similar or the same energy, but they don't have hand signs. In fact, for a long time, it vanished and most didn't believe it ever existed."

"That is most odd. But you don't have Mages working for you?"

Arya answered "Well, we have the Faceless Men of Braavos, the Warlocks of Qarth, the Fire Priests, the Blood Maegi, the Wargs. I guess you could count the Alchemists and their Wildfire too. But they're singular individuals or isolated groups, not entire governments. The closest thing we ever had to a "Mage Village" was ancient Valyria before The Doom destroyed it."

Missandei added with a dark look "Don't forget Asshai, in the Shadow Lands."

Gendry then said "Some people say that the Queen's Dragons brought magic back into the world. Others say it was Naruto with the demon fox within him. Most agree both are connected."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought "But Ninjutsu didn't vanish in the last hundreds of years. So it was only gone in Westeros and some of Essos."

The band looked among themselves in curiosity, while Sarutobi said "Well, whatever the mysteries that our two nations hide, I am most eager to know more about your land, and meet your Queen." He then spoke "As Naruto can tell you, I had nothing to do with his kidnapping. In fact, I spent the last 11 years coordinating my ninjas to find any trace of him. Sadly, we were as ignorant to your existence as you were to ours."

Missandei bowed her head "Thank you, Lord Hokage. I will write a letter to the Queen. Also, I would like to learn more about Konoha and Nindo's nations and history. The Queen and the Small Council is most interested in the land Naruto came from."

"I will provide you with books and scrolls to help you. However, I must inform the Leaf Council of Naruto's return."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto with unbelieving eyes "You have any idea of the manhunt I set after you?! I sent hundreds of Ninjas after you! I could have risked a war with other nations! Every clan head and high-ranking ninja of the Leaf is tasked with finding you dead or alive, whenever they leave the village!"

Naruto actually smiled warmly at that "Thanks, old man."

"Don't. Thanking me would mean I succeeded. I clearly haven't. I'm not sure if I should be happy for that or not, given you obviously found your own place in the world. But it's good to see you, and know you're okay. And a war hero at that!"

The Jinchuriki raised an eyebrow and quipped "I wouldn't call myself a hero, but not bad for the dead last, heh?"

Arya asked "Dead last?"

Sarutobi chuckled fondly "Naruto was one of our least talented Academy students, though I suspect some teachers were to blame. Of course, he was also a joker, tricking and pranking everyone in the village!"

Arya laughed at that, much to Naruto's annoyance. Gendry actually slapped his face at that "You telling us that the great Fox Knight, the Nine Tailed Dragon, the Winter's Bane, the savior of Westeros and prospective Prince That Was Promised… was the village's fool?!"

Naruto added with a sly smirk "AND a bastard, like you, apparently. Mommy and daddy didn't make the marriage official before they died. That's why I'm only Uzumaki, like my mom."

Gendry stopped at that, and burst into laughter, as did Arya as she snorted "Wait till Jon and the vipers hear that one!"

Gendry slapped his thigh and cried out "Wait till all of Westeros hears that one! Those assholes still living in the Blackfyre Rebellion will finally shut up!"

Naruto turned to Sarutobi and explained "Noble and royal bastards are poorly seen in Westeros, because of the succession crises they cause. A few decades ago, there was a succession crisis in the Targaryens, between the bastards of King Aegon V and his rejected trueborn children. Most of Westeros has this stupid belief they, or rather we, are treacherous and evil. Mostly because Blackfyre lost. Bet they wouldn't be as bitchy if Daemon won."

Arya snorted "You're underestimating Westeros' capacity for being huge cunts."

Sarutobi turned to Naruto and asked "Is everyone in Westeros this cynical?"

Naruto shrugged "I prefer the term… roguish."

A new voice spoke as the door opened suddenly "Lord Hokage! We've searched the village and no sign of…!"

The purple-haired ANBU with a cat mask came into the room, only to be rendered silent by what she saw. The band turned to her, and Sarutobi greeted "Ah, Neko, please come in."

Yugao's mouth under the mask was a little agape, as she took in the group. Her eyes stopped at Naruto, and she spoke "Is that…?!"

"Neko-san, for the moment, you must forget what you saw in this room. I want you to call off the search and tell all ANBU to stand down and return to their post."

Yugao bowed her head and spoke "As you command, Lord Hokage."

"After you carry out your orders, return here."

Yugao nodded and left. Arya asked "What's with the masks?"

Sarutobi explained with a smile "They are the ANBU, short for "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai"."

Naruto then nodded in remembrance and explained in Westerosi "_It means "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad"_. The ANBU is like the Kingsguard and Faceless Men of the Ninja. They carry out covert, high-rank missions for the Hokage. Or at least that's how I remember."

Sarutobi nodded "You are correct. In fact, I always had two ANBU guarding you before your kidnapping. They could do nothing for how the villagers treated you, but they stopped them from threatening your life."

Naruto snorted "What about kidnapping?"

"The two guarding you as a child were killed, by the same person who kidnapped you I wager."

Arya snorted "Great warriors they are."

Naruto, however, raised his hand and stopped Arya. He then asked, without looking at Sarutobi "What has happened to my house?"

"Your old apartment?" asked Hiruzen confused "Well, the owner sold your things and has sold the room to someone else."

Naruto shook his head, reminding himself that Nindo used different terms from Westeros. He corrected "I mean my Clan, old man. The Uzumaki clan. My mother's clan. Kyubi said they're all dead."

Sarutobi sighed, reaching into his desk and pulling out his pipe (which luckily wasn't cut through by Naruto's sword). Taking a few puffs, he answered "The Kyubi spoke truth. Your mother's clan was an ancient ally of the Senju Clan, the First and Second Hokage's clan who founded our village. In fact, they were distant blood relatives, and the Lord Hashirama's wife was also an Uzumaki. They had their own village, Uzushiogakure."

Naruto's eyes widened "Wait… my clan had their own village?!"

Sarutobi confirmed with a nod "In an island, not too far from the coast. But it's a ruin now."

"What happened?!"

"During the Ninja World Wars, the other nations saw your clan and their village as a threat. Your ancestors were masters of Fuinjutsu." At Naruto and the Band's confusion, Sarutobi explained "Sealing techniques, using special written words and jutsu."

Gendry asked "Like that magic paper Naruto used on the rooftop?"

Naruto shook his head "That was different. That was something I got in Essos."

Sarutobi smiled "Perhaps our countries are not so different. And clearly you inherited your clan's talents. Your clan and those who lived in their village were also long-lived. That is why the other nations saw you as a threat. Your mother came to our village as a child, shortly before their destruction."

Arya gaped at that, then scoffed in disbelief and threw her hands up in the air "Great, now you're telling us Naruto and his Clan are basically your Valyrians! Now those Red Priests will go insane!"

Missandei slapped Arya's shoulder and said "Arya, not the time!"

Missandei pointed at Naruto, who limped back on the chair. He looked down and raised his eyebrows "So, they are all dead." He spoke, sorrow showing on his face.

Hiruzen smiled sympathetically "We do not know that for sure. They've merely scattered across the world, to seek refuge. It's possible some of them have survived, though they would all be distant cousins at best. Some might have become refugees in other Villages."

Looking up to Hiruzen, Naruto asked "So what now?"

Sarutobi sighed "Well, we need a safe house for you and your friends. I need until tomorrow to summon the clans and the council and explain everything. You're ambassadors from a large united nation across the sea, which makes you high-value targets to all of Konoha's enemies."

Naruto spoke "I want my parents' home. They had a home before Kyubi attacked, I expect. Was it destroyed?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No, it's safe. I suppose, after all that's happened, it's only fair that you be made its owner. Of course, since you are ambassadors AND we still haven't found the one responsible for your kidnapping, I will ask the ANBU to escort and keep watch over you."

Missandei nodded and bowed her head "We are most grateful, Lord Hokage."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then said "Once you tell the council, the whole village will know I've returned. We'll keep to ourselves, but if anyone tries attacking me or my friends or breaking into my home, I'll cut their heads off and spear them at the front gate. Make sure the whole bloody village knows that so they won't say I didn't warn them."

Sarutobi felt like protesting, but didn't find the courage to do so. One look at Naruto's eyes made it clear that there was no forgiveness or mercy left in his heart. And he wasn't exaggerating, either. He fully intended on beheading and spearing the head of anyone who looked at him wrong. Sighing, he nodded "Well, I suppose you have the right of self-defense. I will make this clear to everyone once they're all informed of your return. Just try not seek out opportunities for such displays."

Naruto smirked "I promise I'll try to behave."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. For some reason, Naruto's eyes didn't inspire confidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AAAAAND cut! Sorry, I was planning on making this chapter larger, but I think that's enough for now. Lots of questions answered, quite a few more raised! Now, for some making of comments and observations:

(1) I was writing this part when I thought on something interesting: Konoha has all those trees around because of Hashirama and, from what I've seen of his and Yamato's power, the Forest of Death was likely created by him as well. Those trees are simply insanely gigantic and strong, they almost rival the Spirit Swamp from Avatar TLA and LoK and those trees from Avatar (the blue one XP), so I'm guessing that the Chakra used to create them gave them special properties. I don't know, it's the Village Hidden In the Leaves, but Kishimoto kept making up the philosophical koans "leaves dancing on the fire, blah, blah, blah" bullshit, and I thought "Maybe the trees are special somehow". They were the Dragons for Hashirama's Aegon, he could just make them move and attack anyone who fucked with Konoha, and so they had to be big and strong, cause from what I saw, they're also fire resistant (i.e. in the Chunin Exams, Sasuke torches Orochimaru while he's wrapped around one, but the tree isn't even scorched); Konoha wasn't always that big village, so maybe, when it first started, it really WAS hidden (as in, protected by) in the leaves. And it was likely made fire-resistant because of our favorite emo pyromaniacs (Madara: Fuck you, Death)! Also, I remembered the Ironwood they show on the Game of Thrones' Telltale game, from House Forrester, and I thought "Hey, why not make Konoha have something similar? And that might also explain why they keep using logs in Substitution Jutsu". I will probably mention it more later on. And, oddly enough, I managed to make that explanation without any "woody" puns! I'm so proud of myself!

(2) Arya now wields two swords: the original Needle, and a new one that's not so much of a rapier. I confess I'm not a huge fan of rapiers, and I prefer to think Braavosi swords have more in common with Renaissance swords, slender but still good for slashing, rather than the very thin rapiers used in the show by Arya and the Braavosi Water Dancer in the Blood Pits (That guy was a fucking badass, too bad he was Jorah's enemy and got killed). Arya's new sword is akin to the Balder Side Sword from Dark Souls, only slightly smaller and fit for her size, while Needle will be the side sword. I did it because Arya, at this point, would have outgrown Needle (Jon gave it to her when she was 9-10, and she's 15 in this fic; the way it's portrayed in the show, it's since become more of an oversized thrusting dagger), and it would break easily if she used it to fight a Knight, never mind a Ninja. Plus, it offers Arya more options for killing. I'm making Arya, like, the Evie Frye (Search Assassin's Creed) of the group. Tell me what you guys think.

(3) I know that's highly unlikely, but the other ideas I had for Nindo-to-Westeros across-sea communication would make Naruto a God-Mode Sue, or would create lots of plot holes, for the moment at least. The best explanation I can give is that Arya and/or Bran can use their Skinchanging powers to force ravens into flying straight to Westeros, and Dany is just concealing that information from Sarutobi. It took Asha's ship a month at sea to reach the Land of Waves from Oldtown. I was thinking on just HOW big would be the Sunset Sea between Nindo and Westeros. I wanted it to be far enough to take quite some time to reach, but not so far that it would be utterly ludicrous. I'm thinking along the lines of Northern Pacific Ocean, the distance being the same as between Japan and USA (i.e. 8.575,98 km/5.328,87 mi), or the Southern Pacific Sea, the distance between Australia and Peru(14.503,95 km/9.012,34 mi). Or maybe the distance between India and Brazil if Africa didn't exist (12.946,38 km/8.044,5 mi). At any rate, it's a shit ton of water. Nothing set in stone, so if anyone happens to know what would be more realistic concerning grand voyages through the sea, and how ravens or other birds might cross it, please review with some comments on it. It has to be big enough to explain how the hell Nindo and Westeros never found each other before. There is a loose thread in ASOAIF plot that I intend to address in this fic: What the hell happened to King Brandon "the Shipwright" Stark? He sailed into the Sunset Sea and never returned. Did he die? Did he reach Nindo but for some reason never returned?

George Martins tries to be as feasible as he can with his books, so I must avoid going too "surrealist", even in a crossover with Naruto.

Now, that reply to gman and jetzer0. If you don't want to read, just skip to the next chapter once it's posted or just don't read. Just me rambling on about my theories and point of view.

For starters, this isn't a Godlike!Naruto Marty Stu fic. He isn't going to roll over Konoha with some army, he isn't going to go about killing people everywhere like Ramsay or Joffrey if they gained Femto or Kratos' powers and win everything he wants with no challenge; not to say he won't kill people, but he won't do it a la Kratos, with impunity and certainly not blatantly. He's not there to get bloody genocidal revenge on Konoha as a nation, especially because he's probably suffered _worse_ in Westeros, WITHOUT people knowing about Kyubi. Of course, he has his own plans, but they don't include bringing an army from Westeros to go Konoha Holocaust. This Naruto ain't no Robb "LEEROY JENKIS" Stark or Tywin "Hitler-Wannabe" Lannister.

Also, about the Ninja vs. Knights: I am perfectly aware of the realities of the idea (in fact, I have lots of fun postulating on how different types of fictional mages would fight each other).

Thing is: From what I gathered about the Elemental Nations and Westeros, Westeros has _loads_ of more people. If you read the ASOIAF wiki, it says Dorne alone could raise 50.000 men to fight for it, the Crownlands could raise 10.000-15.000-18.000 men, the Reach 100.000, the Riverlands 45.000, the Stormlands 30.000, the Vale 45.000, the Westerlands 50.000, the North 45.000, the Iron Islands 25.000. So if, say, all of Westeros was united against Konoha alone, you'd get… *Luca shows the numbers in a calculator* 308.000 men, give or take a few thousand.

O_O I didn't even know there were THAT many people in Westeros, especially with all that killing! And that's not even counting if, say, Dany is in power and brings a united Dothraki nation and the Unsullied. Konoha, as far as I can see, doesn't have that many men, never mind Ninjas. I think not even the Shinobi Alliance from the last arc has that many men. Maybe if the Feudal Lords get off their big fat chairs and draft samurai and more warriors to help, but even then, I'm not confident. Just look at the maps, Westeros is WAY bigger than the Elemental Nations AKA Nindo, at least the part we're shown.

But ignoring those crazy, improbable-as-fuck statistics, let's talk about the skills. Not all ninjas are Kage-level, most are not even Kakashi level. Let's take an average Ninja, say, Iruka, Ebisu, Kotetsu, Kurenai, Izumo, Mizuki, Hayate, some Ninjas you see in fillers. No Kekkei Genkai, no special Ninja Clan, just your normal Chunin-to-Jonin, a normally-trained sort.

Personality quirks aside, average Ninjas ARE, still, pretty powerful, cause Ninjutsu comes with all sorts of special effects to use in battle; Body Flicker, Transformation, Substitution, walking on walls and water (Seriously, why did Kakashi have to teach something so basic _it should be one of the first things taught in the Academy?!_). Most are at least somewhat skilled in physical combat, say, somewhere between 1 Part Genin Sakura (when she got serious in the Forest of Death, her sole moment of real Badassery EVER as far as I'm concerned) to somewhat close to Kakashi. Add a little Genjutsu and more advanced techniques, you get one hell of a powerhouse.

But I noticed something: Ninjas like Iruka seem to have a random, often low number of techniques. Every Ninja is different, but for some reason there is no convention as to what should be taught or learned. Iruka doesn't seem to have any Elemental Jutsu, while Mizuki only uses shurikens, and these others display from one to three techniques. Sure, they're out of focus, but you still get the feeling Ninja Villages seem a bit lax on educational discipline. Sakura, Night's King and Queen help me, had ab-so-lu-te-ly NO COMBAT JUTSU WHATSOEVER in the First Part, and even after she became Tsunade's apprentice, she has nothing to be used long-range, she has to fight with her bare hands or Ninja tools! The Konoha 11, at the beginning, has at max 2 Jutsu to rely on, despite the fact most of them come from Ninja Clans.

And that's not just Konoha and Genin, you see it through the story in other villages; there's some big overdependence on single techniques, indolence towards broadening their horizons among Ninjas. Not saying they're incompetent or worthless, but they are being sloppy, lazy.

Even the Kage-level Ninja sometimes have, say, debatable range of skills. Tsunade is, frankly, ridiculous. Her whole range of abilities is based on Summoning, Healing, Super Strength. Sure, the combination she found on these things makes her nearly invincible to some, but where's the Elemental Jutsu? Where's Genjutsu? Where's, you know, actual strategy, cause Tsunade's tactics are basically "Punch, Punch, Punch some more, Heal from every fatal wound I get for not being as fast, powerful or clever as my predecessors". The only time I see her being clever and creative is when she rewired Kabuto's neural system. Ay has a similar problem, cause he's got Lightning and Taijutsu and nothing else, same with Gaara and Sand. Onoki and Mei at least do have confirmed wider variety of skills they don't show, though Onoki's case may also be attributed to old age.

Summoning would help, except for one thing: There are a total of THREE types of summons that have Kaiju-sized summons, if you don't count the fillers. The rest range from normal to Dragon-sized, and some of the dragon-sized may be rarities because they were summoned by Pein. Most Ninjas aren't shown summoning big animals; not that they can't, but they probably don't have the Chakra for that. And, as I will mention below, Westerosi have killed _Dragons_ before, so some big beasts won't scare them beyond "Fuck, we need some men with spears and bows, and let's make some traps!" Also, in this story, we're talking Westeros post-War of Five Kings and War for Dawn; after the White Walkers, Dragons and whatever the fuck Euron Greyjoy is going to do, being led by Dany and other Badasses we know and love. They aren't going to be easily scared.

The only Ninja tool that would be any unexpected surprise for Westeros are my favorite: Paper Bombs. Westeros has no explosives, or at least reliable and stable ones (Luca: Fuck You, Wildfire is awesome). Everything else, kunai and blades and shuriken, they have their own versions of it. Special Ninja Weapons like Tobirama's Sword, Seven Swordsmen's Sword or the Sage of Six Paths' holy relics seem to be as rare as the Valyrian blades.

And there is the ultimate weakness: Chakra isn't limitless. If you're not a Jinchuriki, Kekkei Genkai user or a real veteran Kage-level Ninja, you can't keep throwing jutsu, because at some point you'll burn yourself out.

Conclusion: Ninjas are wasting their potential. Most of them take their abilities for granted and, if you know what you're dealing with, are easily predictable.

Am I questioning things too much, or being too realistic discussing a shonen manga? Well, that's because I'm making a crossover with Game of Thrones, which is infamous, sometimes gruesomely so, for its crude, raw and ruthless realism, even concerning magic. Dragons are magic, but they're dead at the start because most of the living ones got massacred by a mob and the Targaryens screwed up. Ninjas die all the time in Naruto; sometimes in ridiculous manner, sometimes in realistic manner.

Of course, I'm not saying Ninjas couldn't win a war against Westeros, cause that would be ridiculous. They've got more firepower and skill, but where Westeros lacks in magic, they make up with bloodthirsty cunning, adaptability and numbers. If they're led by someone strong and cunning (And by someone, in this case, I mean Daenerys and every other Warden and their best vassal lords, whom I for now won't mention by name to not spoil future chapters), they could easily make up ways of countering Ninjas, by capturing and torturing them into giving info, scouting and spying, trickery. And most Ninjas wouldn't bother with assessing what powers their enemies have because they already know: bunch of muggles with swords and armor.

In fact, this is one bone I have with Kishimoto and Naruto: _**Ninjas are supposed to be the underhanded, sneaky cheating bastards**_! I can literally count on my fingers how many Naruto characters are 100% strategically conniving and sneaky, and even the ANBU aren't among them. Most Ninjas in Naruto's era seem to disregard stealth, actual teamwork tactical coordination and long-term strategy for being flashy, going one-on-one and showing off Jutsu. If that type of thinking gets a knight killed in Westeros, then Ninjas are even more suicidal by comparison. If someone like Kiba, Sakura or Part I Naruto decided to pull those stunts with someone like Bronn, Jaime, Sandor, Oberyn, Brienne or even Loras and Arya, they would be dead, because they decided to fool around rather than go for the kill. They're basically doing what that Neo-Nazi giant did with Revy in Black Lagoon: show off and boast about having a big gun, while Revy reloaded, until she got tired and shot him dead. Aegon won the Seven Kingdoms cause he was pretty clear-cut, shock-and-awe. He showed up, burned castles, conquered bitches, the end. He didn't taunt and tease and fuck around. After Westeros got accustomed with Dragons, they started dying pretty quick; hell, Rhaenys and her Dragon fell in Dorne because Dorne already knew about Dragons, so she didn't shock-and-awe them.

Of course, end of day it would be just one big, bloody, gruesome war. If it's just Konoha vs. Westeros, Konoha is fucked if Jiraya and Tsunade don't show up to summon, if only because of sheer numbers. If it's all of Nindo (how I call Naruto's continent), Nindo wins, but with heavy losses. There are many other stories, such as Star Wars, X-Men, Final Fantasy, where really powerful mages still get killed by Muggles, even if only because they're completely outnumbered.

But that's just me rambling on what I see.

Oh, Speaking of Star Wars, one of the reasons I haven't uploaded is one of my new projects, involving Star Wars: The Old Republic. I have come to love this fucking game, especially the Imperial plotlines (Sith Inquisitor ROCKS!), and have decided to make a fanfic with my own versions of the characters. They will be based around some OCs and relatives of mine; Luca starring as Sith Inquisitor Lucas Seele!

*shoves Luca inside a Sith Inquisitor robe that looks vaguely like Lelouch's outfit*

Luca/Lucas: *death glare* I fucking hate you and hope you get eaten by a Sarlacc, harvested by a Reaper and then nuked with a FLEIJA while dinning on the Red Wedding during the Eclipse!

Yeah, yeah. I am going to try a new angle with this fic, give the Sith Warrior, Sith Inquisitor, Imperial Agent and Bounty Hunter colorful personalities and backstories. You know, make it look like they had a life and family before getting shipped to Korriban/Nal Hutta, and make them have actual personalities and awareness of the on-goings of the galaxy, not just Paragon/Renegade-Light-Side/Dark-Side Bioware Karma choices and straight-path plots that don't interact! Seriously, we know next to nothing about the Emperor's Wrath and Darth Nox before they became Sith, and literally nothing about Cipher Nine and the Hunter before they arrived in that mud ball! Even Commander Shepard and Meetra Surik get a backstory!

Same thing applies to the Republic characters, but their part will take longer because I'm just starting their campaigns, getting a feel for the characters. I fear they're painfully bland, so I'm going to have to work extra hard to breathe life into these goody-two-shoes!


	4. WARNING

WARNING:

Guys, sorry, but there was a little missing part from Daenerys' letter in the last chapter. For some reason, fanfiction is fucking with me and I can't freaking correct the mistake. I'll be correcting it as soon as possible, promise!

Also, please don't review here, review in chapter 3. I will delete this once the text is corrected.


End file.
